Fun At Role Play World
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Apa nih! Kok... rambut Sasuke jadi hijau? Terus, kok Naruto pake bawa pistol? D: What happen? Chap 4 is here! R&R! XD Yang mau jadi OC masih dibuka loh! X3 Thanks!
1. Prolog

**A/N** : Whee… _another day another fanfict_. Penpik baru saia, yaah… entah kesambet apa bisa dapet ide buat fanfict kaya gini. N' inget aja dah, di sini ceritanya Sasuke masih ada walau sudah ada Sai dan para Akatsuki. Rada mlenceng dikit dari cerita asli, -_memang_- tapi… tapi… karena saya juga ingin menampilkan beberapa anggota Akatsuki dan juga Sai, jadi gini deh. Hehehe… well… happy reading!

**Desc.** : Semua Chara n' story yang akan datang milik para pemiliknya! ;) Tapi fict ini akan selalu menjadi milik saya untuk anda baca…

Fun in RolePlay World

Prolog

Di hari yang cerah bulan Juni, di Ruang Hokage sedang terjadi keributan kecil. Tim 7,8,9 dan Tim Guy berkumpul semua di sana, didampingi para pendamping kelompok mereka masing-masing.

"Serius Baa-chan?! Kau memberi kami liburan selama 3 bulan?!" seru Naruto kaget.

"Yaah… begitulah. Kurasa kalian akan membutuhkannya," ujar Godaime yang sudah dikenal dengan nama Tsunade itu.

"Tapi! Kenapa sampai kami semua?" tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Kan kalau yang berlibur hanya tim 7 aku bisa kencan sama Sasuke-kun!" batin nurani Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mengeluh jidat lebar? Kan udah untung nih dikasih liburan!" seru Ino.

"Aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menggaet Sasuke! Fufufu…" batin Ino.

"Tapi pasti ada apa-apanya nih dikasih liburan sepanjang ini…" batin Shikamaru curiga.

Ternyata yang berpikiran seperti itu tidak sedikit. Sasuke, Shino, Sai dan Neji pun berpikiran sama. Bahkan para sensei-sensei mereka, kecuali Guy tentunya.

"Woohoo! Kita akan jalan-jalan Akamaru!" ujar Kiba semangat.

"Apa aku boleh menggunakan liburan ini untuk berlatih Guy-sensei?" tanya Lee dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Oho! Tentu saja Lee!" Balas gurunya tak kalah berbinarnya. (?)

"Eits, tapi tunggu dulu!" ujar sang Godaime dengan lantang.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Perasaan cemas melanda beberapa orang di ruangan itu.

"Whoa… tenang semua! Aku tidak akan sekejam itu memberi kalian tugas dalam liburan ini," ujar Godaime sembil tersenyum jahil, seperti sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran teman-teman kita ini.

"Jadi ada apa, Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehem… di Suna, sepertinya sedang ada tempat yang menarik," ujar Tsunade.

"Suna?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Eh? Tempatnya Gaara, ya?" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Nah, gitu tahu. Nah, di Suna, mereka menemukan sebuah alat yang dapat mengirim kalian ke berbagai dunia! Dan kazekage mengundang kalian untuk datang!" ujar Tsunade.

Semua bertukar pandangan heran dan bingung.

"Maksud Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Lah! Udah! Ga usah banyak tanya lagi! Kalian akan berangkat ke Suna besok! Siap-siaplah dan hadapilah tembokmu! Eh… salah… hadapi liburanmu! Hehehe…"ujar Tsunade.

Semua hanya swt dan pamit pergi. Naruto yang sudah punya janji makan ramen bersama Iruka segera menuju ke warung ramen favoritnya itu.

"Iruka-sensei! Maaf terlambat!" seru Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi warung itu.

"Oh, Naruto! Tidak apa, ayo makan. Aku traktir untuk hari ini!" ujar Iruka yang sepertinya sedang kaya, karena bisa membiayai Naruto makan ramen, hehe… tahukan dia makan berapa banyak?

"Tadi kamu ke kantor Hokage ngapain Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto segera menelan ramen yang ada di mulutnya, "Oh! Aku dikasih liburan! 3 bulan!" seru Naruto.

Iruka tampak kaget _-reaksi yang diharapkan-_, "3 bulan?!"

"Yap!" Naruto menyeruput sup yang ada di mangkoknya, "Paman 1 mangkuk lagi!" ujar Naruto, "Dan kami akan dikirim ke Suna untuk liburan."

"Suna? 3 bulan? Wah… aku akan merindukanmu," ujar Iruka lembut.

Naruto nyengir, "Ehm… aku juga kok! Hehehe… karena itu! Aku akan makan ramen sebanyak yang aku bisa hari ini! Paman! 1 mangkuk lagi!"

Naruto makannya kilat, bused dah.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai kamu sakit perut besok," ujar Iruka memperingatkan.

Keesokan harinya, semua sudah siap dengan perbekalannya masing-masing.

"Halo mina!" sapa Kiba yang baru saja datang.

"Ki… Kiba-kun. Kau hampir saja terlambat…" ujar Hinata.

"Sori, Akamaru agak rewel tadi pagi," ujar Kiba nyengir.

"Rrr… Auk!"

"… jangan ganggu seranggaku…" gumam Shino sambil menatap Akamaru dengan tajam karena bermain-main dengan box serangga yang dibawanya.

"Lee! Jangan push-up di sini!" tegur Ten Ten, "Neji! Bantuin negurin dia dong!"

Neji hanya diam saja melihat Lee yang push up di depannya, mengabaikan Ten Ten karena ia rasa itu tidak ada gunanya. Dan benar saja, ternyata Lee telah menyelesaikan pemanasannya saat Ten Ten selesai berbicara.

"Krauk… krauk…"

"Chouji! Kamu itu belum sarapan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ngemil kan tidak ada salahnya, Ino. Hehehe…" ujar Chouji sambil menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"Zzz… zzz…" Shikamaru. Biasa… _snoozing_ _everywhere, everytime_. –_Sok Pake Inggris_-

Saat semua sudah datang, salah satu anggota tim 7 ada yang terlambat, "Di mana Naruto?! Dia terlambat!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Bahkan Kakashi-sensei sudah datang!" batin Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan bingung kalau dobe itu yang terlambat…" batin Sasuke tidak begitu peduli.

Sai dengan santainya masih nggambar-nggambar di deket pohon.

"Ehem… baiklah, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Ceklah perlengkapan kalian masing-masing. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan 2 hari 1 malam," ujar Kakashi menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar derap larian seseorang.

"AAAA!! Aku telaaaat!!" seru Naruto.

"…"

"Eh? Udah mau berangkat ya?" ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Naruto! Kenapa kamu bisa sampai telat begini?!" ujar Sakura marah.

"Ehehehe…sori Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto nyengir.

"Aku ga bisa bilang karena aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu… ugh… harusnya aku nurut sama Iruka-sensei…" batin Naruto nyesel.

"Baiklah, karena sudah hadir semua, kita berangkat sekarang saja," ujar Kurenai.

"Mari kita berdoa dulu sebelum berangkaaattt…" ujar Guy. –_Mank ini study tour?_-

Setelah keheningan yang penuh kecanggungan, akhirnya mereka pun siap untuk berangkat.

"Ayo kita songsong Suna dengan kecepatan dalam 1 hari!!" seru Guy.

"Ooough!!" Lee dan Naruto semangat '45.

"Oi… oi… mikir pake otak dikit deh…" ujar Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**)-Time skip-(**

**2 hari 1 malam kemudian…**

"Akhirnya sampai juga!!" seru Naruto girang.

"Bused… bener-bener… di sini dingin sekali!" ujar Ten Ten.

"Ternyata kalau malam, padang pasir itu memang dingin," ujar Sakura.

"Padahal kita sudah pakai jubah," ujar Kiba menambahkan.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera menuju ke rumah Gaara, jagalah kesopanan kalian saat kalian tiba di sana," ujar Kurenai.

Lalu mereka pun akhirnya tiba di rumah Gaara.

"Selamat datang," sapa Temari, "Hmm… aku tidak yakin rumah kita ini akan bisa menampung kalian… tapi… ayo masuk dulu," ujar Temari.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang, tunggu sebentar, ya. Gaara belum kembali dari kantor Kazekagenya," ujar Kankurou yang tampak sibuk mengurusi _kugutsu-_nya.

Semua hanya mengangguk-angguk saja dalam diam.

"Hmm….. begini saja, karena kita akan melakukan kegiatan kita besok, jadi…" Temari memandangi satu per satu wajah para pejuang (?) kita.

"Oke, cewek-cewek akan tidur bersama di ruanganku dan ruangan Kankurou. Nanti gambreng aja nentuinnya ya, hehehe," ujar Temari nyengir, "Dan untuk cowok-cowoknya, tidur di kamar Gaara dan di ruang tamu ini. Untung saja ruang tamu cukup besar dan dapat menampung kalian semua. Yaah… walau agak pas-pasan," ujar Temari sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Chouji.

"Naah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan apa yang akan kalian hadapi besok," ujar Kankurou yang tampaknya sudah meninggalkan kugutsunya yang berantakan.

Sekarang semua sudah berada di berbagai tempat di ruang tamu rumah sang Kazekage. - Yaah… _you can't expect them to sit in sofa together, right?_ -

"Para peneliti Suna menemukan teknologi kuno di sebuah gua di daerah padang pasir. Nah, setelah kami teliti, ternyata alat itu dapat digunakan untuk… hmm… semacam berubah peran begitu," jelas Kankurou.

"Hee?? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm… gimana ya? Misalnya aja kamu ke dunia lain dan tiba-tiba kamu menjadi… Sasuke," ujar Kankurou.

"Ekh?! Aku ga mau jadi TEME!" seru Naruto.

"…" Sasuke pasang tampang acuh tak acuh.

"Cuma misalnya! Semangat banget sih," ujar Kankurou sambil nyengir, "Yaah, pokoknya begitu. Anggap saja ini seperti permainan RPG," ujar Kankurou.

Semua pasang tampang bingung.

"RPG?"

"Addooohh… masa sih kalian ini sampe gaptek begini!" ujar Kankurou tidak percaya.

"RPG itu singkatan dari _Role Play Game_. Semacam permainan dengan mesin begitu, kalau percobaan ini berhasil, kami berniat untuk meluncurkan permainan ini ke seluruh dunia," ujar Temari.

Semua hanya ngangguk-ngangguk ga jelas.

"Ga gaptek dong, bukannya baru mau diluncurkan," gerutu Sakura.

"Yaah… salah ngomong. Anggap saja begitu, hehehe…" ujar Kankurou sambil nyengir.

"Tapi ada masalah…"

"Kita tidak tahu ke mana kalian akan dikirim," sambung suara seseorang yang sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu.

"Gaara!" seru Naruto girang.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu ke mana kita akan dikirim?!" seru Shikamaru yang menanggapi hal itu dengan cepat.

"Iya! Kalau tidak tahu kami akan dikirim ke mana, kenapa kamu mengundang kami?!" seru Kiba.

"Ehmm… yaah… mengundang… yayaya…" Temari bergumam sendiri.

"Apa sih yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama pada mereka," batin Temari.

"Sudah kukatakan kan? Ini adalah alat baru," ujar Temari.

Semua terdiam.

"Kupikir kalian suka tantangan. Tapi… kalau kalian tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," ujar Gaara, "atau… mungkin kalian memang tidak punya cukup nyali?" gumam Gaara lemah, tapi cukup untuk didengar beberapa orang di dekatnya.

"Uuuh!! Baiklah! Aku terima! Aku tidak takut! Dunia apa pun! Dunia ramen! Dunia Ninja! Apa pun!" seru Naruto dengan lantang tapi ga jelas.

"Kurasa aku butuh sedikit petualangan," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Huh… kalau aku tidak berani dengan hal macam itu, nama klanku akan dipermalukan," gumam Sasuke.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku!" ujar Kiba tidak mau kalah.

"A… aku akan berjuang!" ujar Hinata yakin.

"Yaah… mana boleh ninja Konoha membiarkan seseorang berbicara seperti itu pada kami," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Tapi dalam hati aura membunuhnya hampir keluar.

"Haa… _mendoksei_…"

"Jangan bilang kau juga takut," ujar Temari pada Shikamaru, nyindir ceritanya.

"Sori, ya. Kalau aku tidak ikut pergi… mungkin orangtuaku bakal menceramahiku lagi…" ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Terutama Ibuku…" batin Shikamaru.

Temari tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian yang lain?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkan Suna dengan tangan hampa…" ujar Neji.

"Ini adalah petualangan di masa muda!!" seru Lee semangat.

"Siapa tahu aku akan menemukan senjata yang menarik!" ujar Ten Ten senang.

"Nyem… nyem… kalau Shikamaru ikut, aku juga," ujar Chouji.

"Aku pasti akan ikut! Pasti seru!" ujar Ino.

"… baiklah. Aku juga ikut," ujar Shino.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "_So… it's decided_."

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian akan butuh istirahat! Selamat malam!!" ujar Kankurou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ehm… Tsunade-sama?"

"Ya, Shizune?"

"Apa mereka tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Tenang, paling-paling mereka bakal mengeluh sebentar terus serius ngerjain tugas itu," ujar Tsunade santai, "Lagipula, mereka memang akan berlibur kan?"

Shizune bingung, "Ke mana? Bukankah itu adalah misi?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"Yaah, itu memang misi, misi yang disamarkan sebagai liburan tepatnya, tapi mereka akan mengunjungi berbagai… dunia bukan?" ujar Tsunade sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Terkadang aku memang tidak bisa mengerti cara pikir Tsunade-sama… kuharap mereka baik-baik saja," batin Shizune.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Uwaah!! Ini laboratorium Suna?!" seru Naruto kagum.

"Baru saja dibangun, yang lama sudah mengalami kerusakan di sana sini," ujar Temari.

"Keren banget! Di bawah tanah kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Kami tidak menemukan tempat yang lebih baik lagi," ujar Temari tersenyum.

"Oh ya… kenapa sensei-sensei kita tidak ikut?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka ada tugas lain," ujar Kankurou.

"Lalu di mana alat itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah, ya. Ikuti kami," ujar Temari, diikuti Gaara dan Kankurou.

Lalu mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong yang agak panjang, turun tangga 2 lantai, dan mereka memasuki ruangan ke 3 lantai itu. Ruangan itu terlihat lebih kotor daripada tempat-tempat yang mereka lalui tadi. Di ruangan itu terdapat 15 kursi yang berjejer melingkari ruangan itu. Di dekat kursi pertama, di ujung ruangan terdapat mesin-mesin aneh yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh warga Konoha sebelumnya.

"Uwah… di sini kotor sekali!" ujar Ten Ten.

"Bukan hanya itu, lorong tadi juga. Banyak benda-benda aneh yang berserakan. Ada akar pohon lah, hewan kecil mati, hii…" komentar Sakura.

"Idih Gar, masa kamu ga pernah minta orang membersihkan tempat ini?" tanya Naruto polos.

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Tempat ini baru dibangun Naruto. Dan jangan singkat namaku!" ujarnya kesal.

"Ehehe… _gomen_…_ gomen_…" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hmph…"

"Alat-alat apa itu?" tanya Neji.

"Kursinya juga banyak sekali," tambah Sai.

"Mana ada alat seperti yang di salon itu loh. Yang buat _steaming_ itu kan?" ujar Ino, tampaknya ia rajin ke salon.

"Itu adalah alat yang akan digunakan untuk RPG ini. Dan itu bukan alat untuk _steaming_ rambut, nona!" ujar Kankurou membuat Ino tersindir sedikit.

"Silahkan kalian duduk di kursi-kursi tersebut," ujar Gaara.

Maka mereka secara acak menduduki kursi-kursi tersebut. Bingung apa yang akan terjadi, tapi mereka nurut saja.

Temari berdeham, "Aku akan jelaskan sekali lagi. Di RPG ini, ntar pasti akan ada peran utamanya, nah… kalian semua nanti akan mengunjungi berbagai dunia aneh yang mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah bayangkan."

Beberapa bersemangat mendengarnya. Tapi ada juga yang merinding dan tegang mendengar hal itu.

"Di berbagai dunia ini, kalian akan mendapat tugas yang disebut _quest_ dalam permainan ini, selesaikan dan kalian akan mendapat hadiah. Setelah semua tugas selesai, barulah kalian bisa sadar dari RPG itu," ujar Kankurou.

"APA?! Jadi kalau kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya kita akan terjebak di RPG itu selamanya?!" seru Naruto kaget.

"Hei.. hei… tenang. Tentu saja kami memang tidak tahu cara untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari RPG itu secara paksa, karena itu akan membahayakan jiwa kalian," ujar Temari.

"Jadi bagaiman nasib kita kalau begitu?!" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang. Tingkat kesulitannya kami buat _very easy_ untuk percobaan pertama ini," ujar Temari

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau takut?"

"Ti… tidak kok. Cuma saja aku tidak mau mati muda," ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hm…" Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan khawatir. Tugasnya sangat mudah kok. Oh, ya. Tentang kesadaran kalian, kalian akan bisa mengendalikan diri kalian sepenuhnya jika kalian menjadi peran utama. Yang lain—"

Omongan Temari keburu diputus dengan teriakan dari beberapa anak di sana, "EEEH!!"

"Diem dulu!" seru Temari marah.

Siiing…

"Begini lebih baik…" gerutunya, "Ehem… yang lain tetap akan memiliki kesadaran kalian masing-masing, tapi, lebih ke penonton. Jadi peran kalian akan dijalani oleh komputer sendiri, tapi kalian tetap bisa mengawasi peran kalian masing-masing," ujar Temari.

"Oh, ya! Dan karena ini RPG, maka sang peran utama nanti jangan bingung, ya. Kalau sifat pemain lain berbeda. Walau sifat mereka masing-masing pasti ada yang kebawa," ujar Kankurou menambahkan.

Mengerti sekaligus bingung, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Yaah… praktek lebih baik dari pada teori," ujar Kankurou lagi.

"Oke, tentang sistem kerjanya, nanti kalian akan memasang benda yang seperti helm itu di kepala kalian. Nanti kesadaran kalian akan memasuki RPG yang sudah kami perbaiki ini," ujar Temari lagi.

"Tenang, kami akan tetap di sini untuk mengawasi jalannya RPG ini," ujar Kankurou.

"Kalian akan berpetualang selama 1 hari ini," ujar Temari, "Kalian pasti akan butuh istirahat juga," ujar Temari lagi.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Gaara.

"Osh!"

"Then… _Let the adventure begin!!_"

TBC to _Part 1_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Oke… prolog yang panjang. Gara2 ada penjelasan2 dikit tentang RPG :)) Apa anda-anda dong? _Well_… sperti kata Kankurou, praktek lebih baik daripada teori ;) Dan tampaknya teman-teman Konoha kita yang malang ini (?) ga tau kalau ini bukan liburan melainkan misi ;)) Ikuti ceritanya yaaa!! XD Doumooo…

Jangan ragu2 untuk memencet tombol di ujung kiri bawah ini untuk memberi saya review! XD Thanks!


	2. Snow White's World

**A/N** : Helohhh… Trims sekali atas review2nya!! XD di part 1 ini, para pejuang kita bakal mulai memasuki berbagai dunia fantasi… XD –_yaah… anggap aja gitu :p_- Oh ya… n' daku ingatkan saja, peran utama dalam RPGnya mungkin g seperti yang kalian bayangkan loh :) Bisa jadi ancurr!! Bwahahahaha… Huachim! -_GUBRAK_- oke.. oke… _enough with the_ basa-basi ;))

Balasan repiew dulu X3

**kagurafuuko** : Trims untuk repiew pertama X3 Bukan cuma RPG biasa loh! :D Wkwkwkwk... biasanya yang ngomong kaya gitu Gaara iy bukan? :p Nih updetnya X3 Smoga suka! XD

**lil' shiro-kun** : Hoho... Matrix ya? G taw banget karna belum pernah nonton filmnya penuh. Biasanya keputus2 :p Biasa, desa ninja tradisional. Warganya juga kelewat tradisional )) -ditendang warga Konoha- Thanks 4 the review X3

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Tentu saja! XD Tapi ga taw mau dimunculin kapan :D -ditimpuk- Haha... memang praktek lebih gampang! X3 Thanks udah review XD

PS : Btw, ni bakal jadi chapter yang agak panjang, jadi siap2 dulu... wkwkwkwk...

Happy Reading!

**Desc.** : Semua Chara n' story yang akan datang milik para pemiliknya! ;) Tapi fict ini akan selalu menjadi milik saya untuk anda baca…

* * *

Fun at RolePlay World

Part 1 : Snow White's World

"Oke, mereka sudah masuk. Bagaimana kondisi mereka?" ujar Temari.

"Stabil. No problemo!" ujar Kankurou.

"Hn…"

Gaara memandangi layar besar yang menggambarkan jalannya RPG kali ini. Tiba-tiba di layar muncul sebuah judul yang besar bertuliskan, "Snow White's World".

"Snow White?"

"Ah… pasti tentang putri-putri," ujar Temari sambil mengecek mesin-mesin RPG itu.

"Aku penasaran siapa peran utamanya kali ini. Dan ternyata dia!" ujar Kankurou cekikikan.

"Hn…?"

Gambar yang pertama kali muncul dalam layar itu adalah… Sai yang berbaju ala Snow White.

- RP WORLD TIME -

"Huh? Ini… di mana?" gumam Sai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat sebuah barang, "Kain? Kain pel?"

Setelah itu ia melihat dirinya dengan horor, "Baju 'paan nih?! Ng… aku bisa mengendalikan diriku? Hm… pasti aku ini peran utamanya sekarang… _sigh…_"

"Kenapa dalam peran seperti ini?!" batinnya kecewa.

TING!! Selembar perkamen muncul di depan matanya.

"Apa ini?" ujarnya bingung, lalu ia pun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Quest 1 MENYANYI SAMBIL NGEPEL

Sai memandangi lembaran itu dengan penuh horor, "Menyanyi?! NGEPEL?!" serunya kaget.

"Duh… mau nyanyi apa coba… ng… ingat… ingat… oh ya! Aku tahu! Ino pernah mengajarkanku lagu yang judulnya Kekasih Sejati… untung aku **dipaksa** untuk nginget liriknya…" batin Sai.

Lalu ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bernyanyi… sambil ngepel.

Aku yang memikirkan, namun aku tak banyak berharap

_Kamu membuat waktuku dengan tersita dengan angan tentangmu_

Sai menarik nafasnya dan mengepel dengan mengikuti irama lagunya.

_Kucoba lupakan tapi kutakbisa…_

_Mengapa begini?_

_Oh… mungkin aku bermimpi, menginginkan dirimu_

_Untuk ada di sini menemaniku_

"Haha… lagu ini mengingatkanku padanya…" batin Sai.

_Oh, mungkin kah kau yang jadi kekasih sejatiku…?_

_Semoga tak sekedar harapku…_

Sai terus mengepel dan mengingat-ingat lirik lagunya, lalu kembali ia bernyanyi diiring alunan merdu dari burung-burung kecil.

_Mencoba lupakan tapi ku takbisa…_

_Mengapa begini?_

_Oh… mungkin aku bermimpi, menginginkan dirimu_

_Untuk ada di sini menemaniku_

_Oh, mungkin kah kau yang jadi kekasih sejatiku…?_

_Semoga tak sekedar harapku…_

Sai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam karena berikutnya ia tahu akan menjadi nada yang agak tinggi. Tahukan cowok? Suara mereka rendah. Hehehe… -_ditimpukkin readers cowok_-

_Bila… 'Tlah menjadi milikku_

_Aku takkan menyesal telah jatuh hati…_

Ia kembali menarik nafasnya untuk bernyanyi

Oh… mungkin aku bermimpi, menginginkan dirimu

_Untuk ada di sini menemaniku_

_Oh, mungkin kah kau yang jadi kekasih sejatiku…?_

_Semoga tak sekedar harapku…_

Sai mengepel dengan santai dan menyelesaikan bait terakhir dari lagunya.

_Semoga tak sekedar harapku…_

"Fuh…" Sai menyeka keringatnya dengan lengannya.

TRING!! Kembang api kecil-kecil muncul dan dalam lembaran yang bertuliskan _Quest 1 _itu tertulis _Completed_.

"Kurasa aku telah menyelesaikan tugas pertamaku…" gumamnya.

TING!! Selembar perkamen muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Ia mengambilnya dan segera membacanya, "Hmm…"

Quest 2

**PERGI KE PADANG RUMPUT. SETELAH BERTEMU PEMBURU TUNGGU SAMPAI IA BERKATA PADAMU AGAR KAU PERGI DARI TEMPAT ITU.**

"Eew… Panjang amat isinya yang kali ini…" keluh Sai.

TING! Sebuah baju ala Snow White muncul.

GLEK… "Aku harus memakainya ya…?"

Istana sang Ratu

"…"

Dari dalam istana itu sang ratu memandang tajam terhadap Snow White dari jendelanya.

"Hn…"

Ia mendengus kesal lalu berjalan ke arah cermin ajaibnya. Di cermin itu memantulkan wajahnya yang putih pucat dengan rambutnya yang lancip ke atas mirip ekor ayam. Tentunya ia memakai mahkota karena ia seorang ratu. –_Bisa tebak kan siapa? :))_-

"Wahai cermin! Beritahu aku siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini!" ujarnya lantang.

Lalu tiba-tiba di cermin itu muncul wajah yang paling norak sedunia, itulah yang sang ratu pikirkan, tapi apa boleh buat karena ia harus bertanya padanya.

"Oh, ratu! Tentu saja itu kau!" ujar cermin itu lantang.

Sang ratu terlihat puas.

"Tapi! kau tidak boleh melupakan Snow White! Ia telah mengalahkan kecantikanmu! Kurasa itu karena masa mudanya lebih bersemangat daripadamu ratu," ujar Cermin itu.

"Apa?! Sial…"

"Kalau Snow White lenyap dari dunia ini, kau pasti akan jadi yang tercantik ratuku!" ujar cermin itu lagi.

"Hn…" Sang ratu memandang cermin itu dengan dingin, "Snow White… Masuklah pemburu andalanku!" seru sang ratu.

Seseorang berkerudung memasuki ruangan di mana sang ratu tinggal.

"Anda memanggil hamba ratu…?" ujar pemburu itu kaku.

"Ya. Aku mau kau bunuh Snow White," ujar sang ratu dengan nada dingin.

"…tapi baginda ratu… bukankah ia anak tirimu…?" tanya pemburu itu.

Sang ratu menatanya dengan tajam, "Kuberi kau perintahku. Dan kuharap kau akan melaksanakannya dengan baik," ujarnya.

"… baiklah. Hamba undur diri dulu…" ujar pemburu itu.

"Oh, ya. Kau bisa menemukannya di padang rumput di istana ini…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

) In the real world (

"Bwahahahahaha!!"

"Kankurou! Berhenti tertawa!" seru Temari terganggu, walau ia sendiri juga cekikikan.

"Tapi… tapi… Temari, lihatlah! Ini lucu sekali! Bwahahahaha!!" Kankurou melanjutkan tawanya.

Gaara yang melihat itu mau tidak mau harus mati-matian menahan tawanya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hmm… inikah padang rumputnya?"

Saat ini Sai selaku Snow White, sedang berada di padang rumput yang sangat luas. Di dekat padang rumput itu ada sebuah hutan yang terlihat sangat gelap.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk melukis…" batinnya kagum.

Saat ia sedang melihat-lihat tempat itu, tiba-tiba dari belakangnya terdengar suara.

"Siapa itu?" ujarnya dengan nada yang centil dibuat-buat begitu.

"… maaf tapi aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu…" ujar Pemburu itu.

"!!" Sekarang Sai kaget karena yang ada di depannya itu adalah Shino. Tapi ia tahu kalau ia bukan Shino yang biasa karena ini sedang di dunia RPG.

"Duh… petunjuknya ga jelas… apa aku harus terus diam di sini?" batin Sai bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Shino selaku pemburu itu sudah menyiapkan _Bowgun-_nya. Kontan saja Sai yang melihatnya segera melarikan diri. Tapi ia tiba-tiba saja tersandung di tengah jalan.

"Sial…" batinnya.

Tapi tentunya, karena ia susah berekspresi, ia hanya memasang tampangnya yang biasa, senyum palsunya yang menawan (?).

"Yaah… kau mau bunuh aku silahkan saja," ujar Sai.

"…" Sejenak terlihat Shino ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi…" batinnya yakin.

Tapi Shino kembali menodongkan Bowgun-nya ke arah Sai. Sai kaget, tapi ia tetap saja diam di tempatnya, berusaha untuk tenang. Dan pada akhirnya Shino mengarahkan senjatanya ke tempat lain dan…

SHIUUT!! JLEB!!

"…"

"Eh?"

Panahnya mengenai seekor babi hutan yang kebetulan sedang lewat di sana.

"Cepat pergi dari sini…"

"…"

"Cepat lari dari sini ke hutan itu! Lari terus sampai kau menemukan tempat yang aman!" seru Shino.

Kaget juga mendengar Shino agak berteriak, tapi ini perannya, maka Sai tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi dan segera berlari.

"_Shit!_ Rok ini menyusahkanku lari!" batinnya mengutuk-ngutuk kostumnya.

Segera saja Sai memasuki hutan yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Shino tadi. Hutan ini sangat gelap, penuh pohon-pohon dan suasanyanya suram. Tapi Sai terus saja berlari.

TRING!! _Quest 2 Completed_.

"Oke… oke… selesai… dan apa lagi Quest ketiganya…" batin Sai sambil terus berlari.

TING!! Selembar perkamen muncul dan Sai segera menyambarnya dan membacanya.

Quest 3 TEMUKAN PINTU KELUAR DARI HUTAN SESAT INI DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI 5 JAM

"Oh… tidak… ini akan makan waktu yang sangat lama…" batinnya khawatir.

Di saat Sai lagi diuber-uber waktu buat ngikutin UBER CUP… eh… buat nyari pintu keluar dari hutan sesat, Shino kembali ke istana untuk nyerahin hati babi hutan yang tadi dibunuhnya sebagai bukti kalau ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Bagus! Kau telah membunuhnya," ujar sang ratu, menyeringai kejam.

Shino menundukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih baginda ratu…"

"Panggil koki di dapur untuk memasakkannya untukku," ujar Sang ratu.

"Siap, laksanakan…" ujar Shino pendek.

Lalu ia pun keluar dari ruangan sang ratu dan memanggil koki yang ada di dapur istana itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, baginda?" tanya sang koki.

"Ya, masaklah dengan hati ini lalu serahkan padaku," ujarnya.

Sang koki mengambil kotak berisi hati babi itu dan segera menuju dapur untuk memasaknya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, sang koki kembali dengan semangkuk sup di tangannya. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada sang ratu.

"Hn… tidak buruk kurasa. Kau boleh pergi," ujarnya.

Setelah si koki pergi, sang ratu dengan senang melahap makanan yang ia kira adalah makanan yang berbahan hati si Snow White.

Di lain tempat…

"… bused…" gumam Sai pendek.

"Inikah yang dimaksud Gaara dengan… _very easy_?" batinnya.

Saat ini ia sudah berada di luar hutan sesat itu.

"Apa itu hutan sesat! Jelas-jelas jalannya searah dan Cuma ada 1 jalan! Buat orang takut aja! **Hutan Sesaat** kaliii…" umpat Sai, "Pake 5 jam segala! Cuma 3 menit udah nyampe nih! _Oh well…_"

Saat ini ia berada di depan hutan Sesat. Di hadapannya ada sungai kecil dan jembatan kecil. Lalu ia melihat sebuah rumah kecil di sela-sela pepohonan.

TRING!! Kembang api kecil-kecil muncul lagi dan dalam lembaran yang bertuliskan _Quest 3 _itu tertulis _Completed_.

"Oke… oke… ada berapa banyak sih tugasku ini? Melelahkan jadi peran utama yah…" batinnya.

TING!! Muncul lagi perkamen yang sama, hanya saja tulisannya berbeda.

_Quest 4_

**CARILAH RUMAH KECIL DI DEKAT SINI, LALU TIDUR**

Sai mengernyit saat membaca tugasnya itu.

"Tidur??"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kembali ke istana…

"Hei, cermin. Sekarang siapa wanita yang tercantik di dunia ini?" tanyanya pada cermin ajaibnya.

Dari cermin itu muncul lagi wajah norak tadi, "Sudah kukatakan baginda ratu, yang tercantik di dunia ini adalah Snow White!"

JEDHUARRR!! –_SFX guntur_-

"Ti… Tidak mungkin! Ia sudah mati!" seru sang ratu histeris.

"Ck…ck…ck… kau tahu, ia masih hidup. Sekarang ini ia berada di bagian lain dari Hutan Sesat. Ia sedang berada di rumah para kurcaci-kurcaci yang tinggal di sana," jelas si cermin.

Sang ratu murka, "Sialan! Pemburu -_sensor_-!! Baik! Kali ini! Aku akan menemukan dan membunuhnya dengan caraku sendiri!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aihoo! Aihoo!! Kami para kurcaci bahagia yang selalu bekerja keras! -bersiul- Aihoo! Aihoo!! Kami para kurcaci bahagia yang selalu bekerja keras! -bersiul- Aihoo! Aihoo!! Aihoo!!

Terlihat para kurcaci sedang berjalan pulang dari bekerja sambil menenteng alat-alat menambang mereka. Mereka biasa menambang berlian dan dijual untuk hidup.

_( __**A/N : well… karena yang ber-RPG nih pada tinggi-tinggi, alias gak mirip kurcaci yang pendek-pendek, gunain aja imajinasimu deh… wkakakaka… -**__ditimpuk__**- udahlah… anggap saja ini chibi form mereka ;) **__)_

"Huaah… kita sudah bekerja keras hari ini," ujar kurcaci yang paling depan, memakai topi merah dan juga baju jingga, berambut panjang coklat, memakai kacamata.

"Yah… aku ngantuk… huahm…" ujar si kurcaci ke-3 sambil menguap. Ia memakai topi kuning dan berbaju coklat, rambutnya diikat ke belakang.

"Dasar, _Sleepy_ jangan ngantuk terus! Sampai-sampai kamu tuh ninggalin pekerjaanmu! Kan kita yang harus kerja lebih daripada kamu!" ujar kurcaci ke-6 sambil marah-marah. Kurcaci ini menggunakan topi merah tua dan baju merah, rambutnya berwarna pink.

"Sudahlah _Grumpy,_ jangan marah-marah mulu. Kan kita tetap saja bisa bersenang-senang! Hahaha!!" ujar kurcaci ke-2 sambil tersenyum lebar. Kurcaci ini memakai topi kuning dan baju jingga terang, rambutnya pirang.

"'Tul tuh, Grump! Hu…. Huachim!! Turuti… hachim! Kata-kata _Happy_! Haa… huaaa… huacchiiim!!" ujar kurcaci ke-5 terbata-bata, diiringi bersinannya. Ia memakai topi coklat tua juga baju coklat tua. Rambutnya juga coklat.

"Ehm… _Sneezy_, bersinmu itu… bisa kamu berhentiin kagak?" ujar kurcaci ke-4 agak terbata-bata. Ia memakai topi ungu tua dan baju ungu muda. Rambutnya ungu panjang.

"Sori… huachim!! _Bashful_! Huachim!! Hidungku gatel… hachim!"

"Lho… kok gak digaruk aja?" ujar kurcaci ke-7 dengan polosnya. Kurcaci terakhir ini memakai topi merah dan baju jingga kecoklatan. Badannya paling bulet dari yang lain, rambutnya coklat kemerahan agak panjang.

"Dasar _Dopey_! Masa hidungnya mau digaruk! Hahahaha!!" ujar Happy.

"Eh? Jadi nggak bisa?" tanya Dopey lagi.

"Ya nggak lah!" ujar Grumpy kesal.

"Udah… udah… rumah kita udah keliatan tuh!" ujar Doc melerai.

"Hmph!" dengus Grumpy.

Lalu para kurcaci-kurcaci itu berjalan dalam barisan bebek menuju rumah mungil mereka.

"Hm…? STOP!" seru Doc berhenti mendadak, membuat teman-teman yang ada dibelakangnya bertubrukan beruntun.

BRUK!! BRUK!! BRUK!! BRUK!! BRUK!! BRUK!! GUBRAK!! "WADAAAWW!!"

"Doc! Apa-apaan kamu berhenti mendadak!" seru Grumpy marah.

"Liad tuh! Ada hantu di rumah kita!" ujar Doc.

"Hanttuuu??" ujar yang lain ragu.

"Tuh, liad! Pintunya kebuka! Padahal kan tadi kita tutup," ujar Doc teliti.

"Wuih… aku aja udah lupa…" ujar Dopey.

"Yee… padahal baru tadi pagi kan? Dasar kamu ini," ujar Doc.

"Hmph! Hantu atau apa pun! Ayo kita usir! Aku tidak suka ada orang lain di rumah kita!" ujar Grumpy.

"Um… bener juga sih…" ujar Bashful.

"Ayo kita lihat!" ujar Doc.

Lalu mereka pun segera mengendap-endap menuju rumah mungil mereka. Masuk dan menyelidiki.

KRIEK…

"!! A… apa?!"

"Sssh!!" Doc memperingatkan Dopey yang tadi berteriak.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di atas sana," ujar Sleepy sambil menguap.

"… Dop, lu ke atas duluan!" ujar Doc.

"Ee?? Aku?!"

"Iya kamu!" bisik Doc, "Jangan khawatir! Kami di belakangmu!" ujar Doc lagi.

GLEK… "iya deh…"

Lalu mereka pun mengendap-endap, anak tangga demi anak tangga mereka lalui… walau sempat turun ke bawah sekali karena kaget akibat si Sneezy yang bersin tiba-tiba, akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di atas dengan tenang juga.

"Zzz…"

"Eh? Ada yang tidur tuh," ujar Bashful.

"Hmm…"

Mereka membuka pintu kamar tidur mereka dan melihat tempat tidur mini mereka dijejerkan untuk tempat tidur.

"Sssh!! Kita serang bersama-sama!" ujar Doc.

"Oke!"

Semua bersiap sedia mengelilingi tempat tidur mereka. Lalu Doc bersiap-siap untuk membuka selimut daaan…..

"??"

"Manusia?!" seru Grumpy kaget.

"Siapa dia?!" seru Doc.

"Huachiim!!"

GUBRAK!!

"Lu ngrusak suasana aja…" ujar Doc sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ehehehe…"

"Ng…"

"Di… dia bangun…" ujar Bashful.

Semua mundur.

"Ha…?" Sai terbangun dan kaget melihat teman-temannya yang saat ini sudah berpakaian ala kurcaci, walau badan mereka… tidak menyusut juga sih.

"Weks… norak amat pakaian mereka…" batin Sai mengomentari, "Tapi punyaku juga tidak lebih buruk…" batinnya.

TRING!!

Quest 4 Completed

"Ampun… mereka bisa liad kagak ya?" batinnya khawatir.

Quest 5 MASAK MAKAN MALAM UNTUK PARA KURCACI

"WHAAT?!" batinnya, "Mati gua… ga bisa masak…"

"Hei! Kamu siapa?!" seru Grumpy membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

"Hm…" ia tersenyum seperti biasanya, membuat para kurcaci tersipu. Oke… di sini iya. Tapi kalau bukan RPG pasti udah pada muntah-muntah lihat Sai berpakaian ala putri begitu :))

"Aku Sa… err… Snow White," ujar Sai canggung.

"Snow White?"

"Yaah… begitulah," ujar Sai lagi.

"Kok… bi… bisa sampai sini?" tanya Bashful.

"Ee… aku melarikan diri dari… ibu tiriku," ujar Sai ngawur, tapi kebetulan bener.

"Huachim! Tapi bisa sampai sini? Berarti… hachim! Kamu melewati hutan… hachim! Yang mengerikan itu?" tanya Bashful sambil bersin-bersin.

"Em… kebetulan iya," ujar Sai. Bingung mau jawab apa.

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh tinggal di sini begitu saja dong!" seru Grumpy marah.

"Bah… tipikal Sakura. Pantes dia dapet peran kaya gini. Cocok juga…" batin Sai.

"Hei! Grumpy! Jangan kasar begitu! Kan dia… eem… harus kita tolong!" ujar Doc.

"Wkakaka… iya. Santai aja Grump! Dia kan ga bakal mungkin nyakitin kita," jar Happy.

"Hmph!"

"Ee… bagaimana kalau aku memasakkan kalian makan malam…" tanya Sai.

"Haa??"

"hem…" Doc berpikir-pikir, "Silahkan. Asal jangan hancurkan dapur kami," ujarnya serius.

Sai tersenyum tapi dalam hati kocar-kacir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hmph! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!! Pemburu itu telah berani membohongiku. Apa boleh buat, aku akan membuat ramuan sendiri…" ujar Sang Ratu murka.

Sang ratu menuju ke basement istananya dan segera membuat ramuan utnuk mengubah penampilannya agar tidak dikenali Snow White. Tapi sebelumnya ia sudah membuat ramuan untuk meracuni apelnya. Walau apelnya itu penampilannya seperti apel biasa, apel itu sudah diberi racun.

"Fuh… kurasa aku akan membunuhnya dengan… kejam, hihihi…" sekarang sang ratu sudah berubah menjadi nenek-nenek yang jelek, "Akan kuberikan padanya besok… hihihi…"

Lalu sang ratu pun mengambil perahu kecil dari basementnya, membawa sekeranjang apel, dan segera menuju sungai dan mengayuhnya menuju rumah para kurcacil di mana Snow White juga tinggal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bah… masak itu memang menyulitkan…" batin Sai.

"Silahkan dinikmati…" ujarnya, ragu.

Lalu Semua mencoba makanan buatan Sai yang dari tampang agak meragukan. Tapi untunglah tidak ada yang gugur dalam 'medan pertempuran'.

"Hoo… enak juga," ujar Happy.

"Tidak buruk," ujar Sleepy.

"Hmph… untung saja enak," dengus Grumpy.

"Nyam…" Dopey makan terus.

Quest 5 Completed

"Hm? Kok ga ada yang baru?" batin Sai bingung, "… Mungkin besok?"

Selesai makan, mereka tidur. Karena tempat tidur mereka akan dipakai oleh Snow White alias Sai, maka mereka, dengan terpaksa, harus tidur di tempat-tempat seadanya… di lantai, kolong meja, lemari, atas rak, depan pintu, di atep (?) yang penting bisa tidur!

Keesokan paginya, para kurcaci pun pergi kerja. Untung saja karena authornya baek, jadi Sai ga dibut nyiumin jidat-jidatnya kurcaci-nya –_Ditimpuk pembaca_-.

"Jaga rumah ya! Jangan sampai ibu tirimu menemukanmu!" ujar Doc.

"Jangan hancurkan rumah kami tepatnya," dengus Grumpy.

"Hahaha… santai aja," uajr Happy.

"Baiklah," ujar Sai kaku.

Aihoo! Aihoo!! Kami para kurcaci bahagia yang selalu bekerja keras! -bersiul- Aihoo! Aihoo!! Kami para kurcaci bahagia yang selalu bekerja keras! -bersiul- Aihoo! Aihoo!! Aihoo!!

Dan akhirnya mereka tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan…

"Weh… menarik juga melihat mereka seperti itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

TRING!!

"Ah…"

Quest 6 -FINAL-

**MAKAN APEL DARI NENEK-NENEK YANG NANTI ADA. ENDING DI DEPAN MATA, SILAHKAN SELESAIKAN SEMUANYA**

"Hm… sudah mau selesai… bagus deh, daripada kejebak di kostum aneh ini…" ujarnya lemas.

Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke rumah sambil berpikir-pikir, "Kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi sama aku ya?" gumamnya.

SRET…

Tiba-tiba ada selebar kertas kecil yang terjatuh dari tangan Sai. Rupanya ia tidak sadar dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

_SETELAH MAKAN APEL ITU, NANTI KAMU AKAN MATI SEMENTARA, TAPI JANGAN KHAWATIR KARENA KECUPAN SANG PANGERAN AKAN MEMBANGUNKANMU…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hmm… inikah rumah kurcacil-kurcacil itu?" gumam si nenek.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju rumah itu. Sesampainya di depan rumah, ia melihat Snow White dari jendela.

"Memang ini dia… hihihi…"

Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan mengetuk pintunya. Tapi entah kenapa setelah ia mengetuk, burung-burung kecil di dekat sana mulai mematukinya dengan kasar. Ia menjerit kesakitan tapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sampai Snow White membuka pintunya. Sai kebingungan tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menolong si nenek itu.

"Kenapa sih burung-burung ini menjadi kasar begini?" batinnya bingung.

Lalu ia membantu nenek itu berdiri. Ia bingung melihat burung-burung kecil itu segera terbang pergi menuju arah yang sama dengan kurcacil-kurcacil tadi.

"…?"

"Terima kasih, ya nak… uhuk… uhuk…" ujar nenek itu dengan suara paraunya.

"Em… tidak masalah sih," ujar Sai canggung.

"Oh, ya. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, ini, saya berikan sebuah apel," ujar nenek itu sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjangnya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Lalu Sai mengambilnya dan segera memakannya.

"Hihihi…"

"…?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sai merasa pusing.

"Ap… apa…?! Apa-apaan ini?? Ugh…"

BRUKH!! Sai terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Si nenek tersenyum puas dan tertawa mengerikan. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi.

Quest 6 Completed

_**CONGRATULATION!!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Huweeh… aku dapet berlian!" seru Happy.

"Huahm… apa aja deh, taruh di gerobak sono," ujar Sleepy.

"Hei! Kamu juga kerja dong!" seru Doc.

TUK! TUK! TUK! TAK!

"… waw! Aku dapet berlian gede!!" seru Dopey.

"Eh? Bener nih! Wah! Cantik banget!" ujar Doc.

"Huh… berlian gitu aja, udah kerja lagi!" seru Grumpy.

"Em… Boleh lihat?" tanya Bashful.

"Silahkan!"

"Huachim! Gerobaknya udah mau penuh nih…"

"Heh… ambil gerobak lain kek," ujar Doc.

"Hem… bagaimana keadaan si putri itu ya?" ujar Happy sambil terus bekerja.

"Hmph! Paling dia mengacau lagi," ujar Grumpy.

"Hoo… bukannya kemarin dia memasak untuk kita?" ujar Doc.

"Ma… masakannya enak juga kok," ujar Bashful.

"Huaahm… tidak buruk," ujar Sleepy.

"Po… pokoknya dia itu mengacau!"

"Hehehe… kamu sebenernya tidak benci kan sama dia?" tanya Happy.

"Hmph!"

CUIT!! CUIT!!

"He? 'Paan??" ujar Doc bingung saat topinya ditarik-tarik oleh segerombolan burung-burung kecil.

Bukan itu saja, banyak hewan lain yang menarik-narik baju, topi bahkan telinga dari kurcacil-kurcacil itu.

"Ada apa sih?! Aauw!! Bajuku!!" ujar Dopey bingung.

"Apa mereka sudah gila semua?!" seru Grumpy kesal.

"Pasti… pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk!" seru Bashful.

"Hachimm!!" Sneezy membuat burung-burung kecil itu terbang karena bersinnya, tapi burung-burung itu tidak mau mundur juga.

"Benar-benar… mereka… JANGAN-JANGAN!!"

"Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada putri itu?!" ujar Grumpy.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo kita segera kembali!!" seru Doc.

Lalu ketujuh kurcacil itu ramai-ramai berlari pulang diiring hewan-hewan liar yang sudah menjadi teman mereka. Dan para rusa-rusa yang mengikuti mereka menarik mereka naik ke punggung mereka, agar mereka dapat sampai lebih cepat. Dan saat perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras.

Saat mereka sampai, alangkah kagetnya mereka saat melihat seorang nenek-nenek buruk rupa yang keluar dari rumah mereka itu. Si nenek juga ikut kaget dan segera melarikan diri.

"KEJAR!! KEJAR NENEK ITU!" seru Doc.

Mereka pun mengejar nenek itu, si nenek pun segera melarikan diri ke atas bukit-bukit batu. Para kurcacil-kurcacil dengan susah payah mengikuti nenek itu, dan karena hujan, hampir saja mereka tergelincir dari bukit itu. Sampai di atas, nenek itu segera menjatuhkan sebuah batu dari atas untuk mencegah para kurcacil mencapai dirinya.

"MATILAH KALIAN!!"

CTER!! DHUAAR!!

"Gaaah!! GYAAA!!"

"Ap… apa?!"

Ternyata sebelum si nenek tua itu berhasil menjatuhkan batu besar itu, ia tersambar petir dan karena ia berdiri di samping jurang, ia pun jatuh ke jurang itu dan dapat dipastikan bahwa ia mati…

"D… DOC!!" seru Dopey dari belakang.

Para kurcacil segera berbalik memandangi kurcacil itu.

"S… Snow White… di… dia…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lalu beginilah akhirnya. Sai si Snow White, yang bener-bener **white**, berbaring di sebuah peti kaca dengan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya, disiram oleh sinar mentari. Para kurcacil mengelilingi peti itu dan menangis. Mereka sangat sedih atas kematian Snow White yang baru mereka temui tak lama ini, tapi mereka sangat menyayanginya.

TOPLAK… TOPLAK…

"Hm…? Ada apa ini?"

Seseorang yang menaiki seekor kuda putih mendekati mereka. Rambutnya pirang indah, dan panjang terikat ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Doc.

"… sang putri… yang kami sayangi telah meninggal…" isaknya.

Orang itu memandangi Snow White yang ada di peti kaca itu dan mendekatinya. Para kurcacil tidak tahu apa yang ingin orang itu lakukan, tapi mereka membiarkannya.

"… ia sungguh cantik. Sayang sekali ia telah mati…" ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sai.

Lalu ia mengecupnya tepat pada… ehm… bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba terjadilah keajaiban, -_fairy tale banget :)) _– dan Sai tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Unh… hah? I… INO?!" serunya kaget.

Orang itu tadi kaget, dan begitu juga para kurcacil-kurcacil itu.

Tapi orang itu tadi tersenyum, "Putri. Saya adalah pangeran dari negara sebelah yang sedang bertualang. Jika kau berkenan… maukah kau menikahiku?" tanyanya.

Kurcacil-kurcacil itu bersuit-suit dan berkata 'Terima saja!!' –_OOC bener dah…_-

Sai kaget, tapi ia tidak bisa menolaknya, "Baiklah, aku mau," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

TETEREEEETTT!! Kembang api muncul dan Sai merasa dirinya terhisap ke dunia lain lagi. Dan pada saat ia membuka matanya sekali lagi, ia sudah melihat dirinya berada di ruangan sebelum ia menjadi Snow White tadi…

-_Part 1 END_-

**A/N** : Tanganku… pegheeel… hwaa… untuk 1 chapter, ni panjang juga yah.. --' Yah, aku males motong-motong cerita kaya gini di tengah jalan :p So… akhirnya jadi panjang gini deh… haha… Well… _What do you think?_ Gimme some revieww XD

Btw, mau request dunia apa juga boleh lho :D Anime, film, game, kalau aku tahu ntar aku buatin deh :D Enjoy :)

_Talk Show gjb_

Yuu : Hwaah!! Mantep banget kalian!! XD

Sai _(S) _: Hahaha… -_Evil glare_- Kamu ini kejem banget! Masa aku jadi SNOW WHITE nya?! ITU KAN PERAN CEWEK!!

Ino _(I)_ : Aku juga! Masa aku jadi pangerannya?!

Y : Bukannya seneng coz kalian memang udah pairing? _-smirk-_

Ino – Sai : _Blush_

Sakura _(Sk) _: Hmph! Masa aku dapet perannya yang marah-marah gitu?

Y : Cocok kok.

S : iya, cocok. –_evil smirk_-

Sk : SIALAN KALIAN!! SHANNAROOO!!

Sasuke _(Ss) _: PENULIS --!!

Y : Whoa!! Serem!! Euy!! wkakakaka..

Ss : CHIDORIII!!

CTAR!!

Y : GYAAH!!

Neji _(Nj) _: Peranku jelek banget sih…

Y : Neji!! XD XD -_hug_- sori ya! Tapi kan kamu jadi pemimpinnya! Hehehe…

Nj : hn…

Naruto _(Nr)_: yah! Aku kagak jadi peran utamanya!!

Y : Jangan banyak ngarep deh… itu juga butuh perhitungan!!

Nr : Yeh! Yuu sok tahu!

Y : Eeeh!! Dasar! Udah bagus kamu tuh aku ikutin tauk!

Nr : Yaaah!! Tapi yang bagusan dikit dong!!

Y : Gua jadiin cewe n' jadian ma Sasu aja kalo gitu!

Nr : GLEK! _Teme_?! Enak aja! Ga sudiiiiiii!!

Ss : Sama! Siapa sih yang mau sama _dobe _ini!

Nr : Grr… TEME!!

Y : Ck3… tuh kan. Kalian udah deket banget _-smirk-_

Ten Ten _(TT)_ : eh, buatin aku sama Neji dong… -_Blush_-

Y : _-evil glare-_ NO WAY. FOREVER!!

TT : Ekh?!

Y : NEJI MILIKKU!!

TT : BUKAN!! MILIKKU TAUK!!

Nj : _Sweatdropped_

Y : Awas ya lo! Ga bakal aku buat sama NEJI!! Dia tu milikku!! MILIKKU!! DENGER?! MILIKKU!!

TT : BUKAN!! DIA TUH MILIKKU!!

Y : grrr..

TT : grr…

Nj : hieh… -_serem…_-

Hinata _(Hn) _: GLEK…

Nr : Nah! Buat aku ma Hina aja!! –_hug Hina_-

Hn : eeeh… _-fainted-_

Y : yaah… pikir-pikir deh. Kalo kamu… ntar… ntar… harus sama SASUKE!!

Nr : WOT?!

Ss : … -_pasrah_-

Y : yeeh… eniwey… sudahin aja deh. Ga jelas banget talkshow nya.

TT : POKOKNYA MILIKKU!!

Y : MILIKKU!!

Nr : G sudi ma TEME!!

ED-Ednya nyanyi Dia Milikku lagunya Yovie n' Nuno deh… Swt…

Y : Btw! Jangan lupa review yah!

Nr : READERS!! Request aku ma Hina plisss!! –_sembah sujud_-

Ss : -_nglirik-nglirik Naru agak ngarep :)) _-

TT : Aku ma Neji!

Y : GA BAKAL AKU BUAT!!

TT : CURANG!!

Y : Wee!! Mete! Up to me!! –_evil smirk_- Oh, ya. Pengumuman di akhir Talkshow!!

Nr : PENGUMUMAN PENGUMUMAN!!

Y : Trims Naru. Oke, pengumumannya…..

**Dibuka Lowongan untuk OC!!**

Silahkan deskripsikan diri kalian sejelas mungkin dan siapa chara yang mau kalian, temui, nikahi, pacari, DSB. Gender penting loh! –_tntunya :))_- Tentunya nanti yang mau kalian nikahi itu nanti bakal langsung jadi suami ato istri dalem cerita, yang mau dipacari udah jadi pacar. Yang mau ditemui? Ya temen lah! Yee… ngarep apa? –_ditendang pembaca_- Mau jadi musuh siapa juga boleh loh! Tapi terbatas 2 chara saja! Yang laen temen ato anonymous :))

Y : ada juga…

**Dibuka Lowongan untuk OC tetap!!**

Beri deskripsi chara kalian! OC Gender penting loh! Tetap ini akan menjadi asisten ketiga warga Suna kita, Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou. Karena hanya 3, jadi saya butuh 3 OC tetap! Nanti di undi dengan adil tentunya. Hehe… atau kalau ada yang unik, langsung maen pilih aja! –_ditendang pembaca lagi_- Jangan lupa pilih mau jadi asisten siapa ya! Kalau jadi OC tetap, plis review untuk stiap chapter untuk memberitahu gimana pendapat kalian! XD

Y : Sekian pengumumang! Lowongan dibuka dan silahkan tulis di review :)

N : Well… _just review, Ok? :) _Siapa yang mau jadi istriku?! – treak mpe penghujung dunia, Naru fangirl langsung ngrubutin-

Y : yaah… kalo ada lebih dari 1 poligami dong? –_geleng2_-

Ok, silahkan mendaftar! XD Pengumuman OC di chappie berikut! _**ADIOS!!**_


	3. Mario Bross World

**A/N** : Mina-san! makasih banget udah mau baca dan me-review X3 Makasih udah mau baca chapter yang panjang ini. Ahahaha... yang kali ini juga panjang loh! Jadi bersiap-siaplah! XD Happy Reading!

**Desc.** : Semua Chara n' story yang akan datang milik para pemiliknya! ;) Tapi fict ini akan selalu menjadi milik saya untuk anda baca…

* * *

Fun at RolePlay World

**Part 2 : Mario Bross World**

Gelegar tawa dan kemarahan membuat rumah sang Kazekage, yang kebetulan ada di pusat kota itu menjadi ribut, sampai-sampai orang-orang yang ada di ujung desa saja berbondong-bondong datang, menambahkan keributan di rumah Kazekage dengan menggedor2 pintu. Nyuruh diem mereka. –_buat apa mereka dateng kalo nambahin ribut coba?_-

"Jadi begitu. Wah, coba kalo ada rekamannya," ujar Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Wah! Ada kok!" ujar Kankurou.

"GLEK…" Sai udah ilfil duluan.

"Kyaa! Aku mau nonton!" seru Sakura, "Kan ada bagian romantisnya Sai dan Ino," ujar Sakura sambil nyengir lebar.

Sai dan Ino blushing, yang lain hanya tertawa atau senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Hehe… aku jadi pangeran boleh, tapi kamu jadi kurcaci yang marah-marah, cocok bangeeeet," sindir Ino.

"U… a… Grrr… Udah dipuji malah mbales yang enggak-enggak!!" seru Sakura marah.

"Jadi itu PUJIAN?!" seru Ino pura-pura kaget tapi marah.

"YAIYALAH! Dasar Piggy bodoh!" seru Sakura dengan suara keras.

"Jidat lo lebar tapi ga bisa mikir!!" balas Ino ga kalah kerasnya.

Akhirnya, semua Cuma geleng-geleng ngelihat 2 orang itu tempur.

"Tapi bener-bener deh, aku pingin banget lihat dia ini pake baju seperti itu," ujar Sasuke nyengir.

"Jadi kau iri ya?" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum, seperti biasanya.

JEDERR!! _(SFX kilat)_

"Ngajak perang ya kamu?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul, tapi urat kemarahannya muncul.

"Hohoho… siapa bilang aku takut sama ayam sepertimu," balas Sai tidak kalah senyumnya.

Lalu terjadilah pertempurang senyum-senyuman. Yang lain merinding. Kalo Sai senyum biasa. Kalo Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang Cool itu?

"Oke, oke… ayo tidur semua! Kalian butuh tenaga kalian untuk besok!" seru Temari menyudahi acara Makrab di rumah sang Kazekage.

Temari geleng-geleng, "Kalo 1 hari aja sudah kaya gini, besok jadi kaya apa nih?" batin Temari sambil menghela nafas, "Masa aku perlu manggil tukang cleaning service yang harganya selangit itu untuk mbersihin rumah??"

**- RP WORLD TIME -**

"Aku penasaran hari ini perannya akan seperti apa," ujar Kankurou sambil menyiapkan alat-alat yang mereka perlukan.

"Kuharap ayam yang kemarin berlagak dapet peran yang jelek," gumam Sai sambil mengutuk-ngutuk si ayam yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Huh…"

"Uuh…"

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

Hinata blushing, "Ehm… ti… tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak enak, ya?" batin Hinata khawatir.

Naruto lirik-lirik khawatir ke Hinata saat Temari mengumumkan kalau dia akan menyalakan alatnya sebentar lagi.

"Oke semua! Selamat menikmati petualangan kalian!" seru Temari.

Tombol dinyalakan dan para pejuang Konoha kita pun kehilangan kesadaran mereka di dunia nyata.

"Wah, sudah mulai," ujar Kankurou.

Lalu sebuah tulisan muncul di layar yang mereka pantau.

"Apa…? _Mario Bros_?" ujar Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Au… _Itai_… Eh… ah?? Lho? Ini di… mana?" ujar si gadis berambut ungu itu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu ia mencoba berdiri dan melihat ia berpakaian serba merah.

TING!! Selembar perkamen muncul di depannya.

"Eh? Apa ini…? Aku harus mengambilnya, ya?" ujar Hinata bingung.

Ia mengambil dan membuka perkamen itu.

Quest 1

**Ikutilah Jamur yang akan mendatangimu nanti**

"Ja… Jamur?" batin Hinata bingung, "Tapi… aku bisa merasakan diriku sendiri… jadi… artinya…… AKU PERAN UTAMANYA?!"

"Ah! Mario-sama!! TOLONG!! TOLONGG!!"

"Ma… Mario-sama?" ujarnya bingung.

BRAK!! Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan sebuah… jamur memasuki ruangan itu.

"Eih…!! Kyaaaaaa!!" Hinata berteriak kaget.

"HE?! GYAA!!" jamur itu ikut-ikutan teriak gara-gara kaget, lalu setelah sadar, jamur itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mario-sama! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk saling berteriak!" seru Jamur itu.

"Er… yah… mungkin… tapi…"

"Kiba-kun?" batin Hinata agak kaget meilhat Kiba yang biasanya dengan Akamaru itu sekarang memakai topi berbentuk kepala jamur dengan bintik-bintik berwarna coklat.

"Kiba-kun… jadi imut sih… tapi… dunia macam apa ini?! Naruto-kun…" batin Hinata khawatir.

"Putri Peach telah diculik oleh Bowser jelek itu!" seru Kiba.

"Um… Putri Peach? Bowser…? Bisakah kau… um… jelaskan sedikit… Kiba-kun…"

"Mushi, itu namaku, kau lupa?"

"I… iya, Mushi. Bisa kau jelaskan sedikit?" tanya Hinata agak takut.

"Aku lupa kalau Kiba-kun bukan Kiba-kun di sini," batin Hinata.

"Akan kujelaskan sambil berjalan! Saat ini kita harus cepat ke istana!" seru Kiba yang berperan sebagai Mushi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**- interuption**

_A/N_ : ehm… bagi yang belum pernah main atau lihad Mario Bros, ikutin aja alur cerita dengan imajinasi temen2 ya! hehe…

**- Back to Story**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi… putri Peach… putri di istana ini… dan Bowser itu… bentuknya seperti kura-kura dan mungkin menurut cerita adalah musuh…ku," batin Hinata mengambil kesimpulan. "dan… tadi itu…"

- Flash Back -

Hinata berlari mengikuti Kiba ke arah istana saat ia tiba-tiba melihat tulisan di udara.

_Quest 1 Complete!!_

Setelah itu ia melihat gulungan perkamen lain dan segera mengambil dan membacanya sambil berlari. Untung saja ninja memang dilatih untuk hal seperti ini, hehe…

Quest 2

**Temukan petunjuk untuk menemukan putri Peach dengan bertemu Luigi**

"Lu… Luigi?"

_- Flash Back opp -_

"Mario-sama! Lihat! Tuan Luigi sudah datang!" seru Mushi.

Hinata kembali dari lamunannya, "Eh?"

"Ap… NEJI-niisan?!" batin Hinata kaget plus shock.

"Yo, Mario. Lihatlah surat yang ditinggalkan kura-kura gila itu," ujar Neji yang berperan sebagai Luigi. Ia berpakaian serba hijau.

Ia mengambil surat yang diberikan oleh Neji.

"Terima kasih, Ne… er… Luigi-san," ujar Hinata.

Lalu ia membacanya. Tulisannya sangat jelek sampai-sampai hampir tidak bisa dibaca.

"Eh… Aku… menculik… Peach. Jangan… datang… ke istanaku… karena… kamu tidak akan…. Emm… mungkin mendapatkannya… kembali!… Bow… ser…" batin Hinata membaca terbata-bata karena tulisannya tidak jelas.

"Aku menculik Peach. Jangan datang ke istanaku karena kamu tidak akan mungkin mendapatkannya kembali. Bowser. Bah! Surat bodoh macam apa ini," ujar Luigi.

"Hmph…" Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Hm? Apa yang lucu Mario?" tanya Luigi.

"Tidak…" ujar Hinata.

"Aku sangat beruntung. Neji nii-san tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Lucu sekali," batin Hinata senang.

"Yah, eniweey… Ayo Mario! Kita harus cepat!" seru Luigi.

"Eh, i… iya," jawab Hinata.

"Mario-sama! Luigi-sama! Hati-hati di jalan ya!" seru Mushi.

"Ya!"

"Ah! Mario-sama! Tolong ambil ini!" ujar Mushi.

"…?"

"Ini adalah…"

Mushi membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Hinata agak _blushing_ karena wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kiba yang berperan menjadi Mushi.

"Ayo, Mario!" panggil Luigi.

Sebelum mereka sempat berjalan pergi, tiba-tiba mereka didatangi jamur-jamur lain.

"Wah… Shino-kun… Sakura-san dan Shikamaru-kun," batin Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja ketiga jamur itu bersujud.

"Mario-sama! Maafkan kelalaian kami karena tidak bisa menjaga putri dengan baik," ujar Shikamaru meminta maaf. Ia memakai kepala jamur dengan bintik-bintik berwarna hijau.

"Em… eh… err… tidak apa kok, berdiri saja," ujar Hinata. Ia tidak biasa disembah sujudi (?) orang lain.

"Tapi! Kami tetao saja gagal!" seru Sakura. Sakura memakai kepala jamur dengan bintik-bintik berwarna merah.

"Kami… bersiap menerima resikonya," ujar Shino. Shino memakai kepala jamur dengan bintik-bintik berwarna jingga.

"Sudah cukup… tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Hinata agak panik.

"Hei, sudah. Kalian boleh berdiri," ujar Luigi, "Lagipula ini bukan salah kalian."

"… terima kasih Luigi-sama, Mario-sama," ujar Shikamaru.

"Bawalah ini," ujar Sakura.

"He?" Hinata kebingungan, "Jamur? Warnanya hijau…" batinnya.

"Terima kasih…" ujar Hinata.

TING!!

_1 up! – LIFE x 4_

"Eh? Apa…?" Hinata kebingungan melihat border yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di bawah kakinya.

"Ayo pergi Mario! Jangan buang waktu lagi!" seru Luigi.

"Ah… ya!"

TRING! _Quest 2 Complete!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dunia nyata, di mana ketiga warga Suna kita sedang bersantai ria menonton aksi Hinata.

"Wow, ternyata anak itu yang menjadi peran utamanya," ujar Temari.

"Bagus juga sih. Tapi…" Gaara melirik ke layar, "Hmph… ini patut dikenang, Hyuuga memakai baju seperti itu," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudmu yang mana? Dua duanya Hyuuga sih," ujar Kankurou.

"Tentu saja, Neji Hyuuga."

"Ooo…" Kankurou melanjutkan fitnessnya… err… maksud saya, memoles _kugutsu_nya.

"Yah… lanjut saja," ujar Temari sambil meneguk teh nya.

"Tapi bosan juga kalau hanya menonton ya…" batin Temari.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ja… jadi ini Lembah Mistik itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Betul skali Mario!" ujar Luigi.

"Um… berarti ini yang disebutkan di _Quest 3_ tadi… **pergi ke Lembah Mistik dan Hajar bawahannya**… jadi… musuhnya ada di sini?" batin Hinata, "Tapi… apa maksudnya, '**P.S. : jangan sampai mati!**'?"

"Mario! Mario!"

Hinata sedang melamun memikirkan musuhnya nanti.

"MARIO!!" Luigi berteriak di telinga Hinata alias Mario.

Hinata terperanjat, "Eh! Y… ya?!"

"Haduhh… kamu itu… jangan melamun terus, bisa mati nanti," ujar Luigi khawatir.

"Um… ya… maaf," ujar Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkaat!!" seru Luigi.

Hinata terkikik lagi. Ingat, yang memerankan Luigi itu Neji! Sifat Luigi serampangan, padahal Neji alim gitu, hehe…

"Ketawa-ketawa lagi… huh…"

Tiba-tiba saja suara menggema di lembah itu, "HAYO!! BERHENTI DI TEMPAT!!"

Hinata, selaku Mario, dan Luigi celingukan mencari-cari asal suara itu.

"BERHENTI DI TEMPAT ATAU KALIAN MATI, KEKEKEKE……"

Sekarang suara yang lain muncul.

"Siapa!!" seru Luigi.

WUSH!!

Tempurung kura-kura tiba-tiba saja beterbangan ke arah Hinata dan Neji, ehm… Mario dan Luigi.

"AWAS!! Mario! Lompat dan hindari serangan itu!" seru Luigi memberi arah.

"Ah! I… iya!"

Lalu Hinata mencoba untuk melompat. Betapa kagetnya dia karena dia bisa melompat lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Huh! Menyerang kami yang bisa melompat dengan baik adalah kesalahan!" ujar Luigi bangga.

Sekarang Hinata tahu kenapa dia bisa melompat seperti itu. Lalu mereka berdua menghindari serangan tempurung-tempurung itu.Tapi tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja Hinata mengenai salah satu serangan tempurung itu dan ia merasa lemas.

_Life x 3_

Ia kembali melihat border yang bertuliskan tulisan, 'life'.

"Hati-hati Mario! Kamu tidak ingin mati hanya dengan serangan seperti itu!" ujar Luigi.

"Jadi… kalau aku… mengenai serangan artinya… um… '_life_'ku akan habis?" batinnya khawatir.

"Haha! Puas kalian?" ujar Luigi.

Para kura-kura yang melempari mereka dengan tempurung-tempurung itu menunjukkan diri mereka. Mereka berada di atas batu besar yang tinggi di depan Mario dan Luigi.

"Ten-ten-san?! Dan… Sai-kun?!" batin Hinata kaget.

Ya. yang memerankan musuhnya adalah Ten Ten dan Sai. Mereka berdua memiliki tempurung berwarna hijau di punggung mereka dan mereka juga memiliki sarung tangan dengan cakar yang tajam.

"Hohoho… kalian berhasil menghindari serangan kami ya?" ujar Ten Ten dengan nada agak menyebalkan.

"Kurasa itu hanya kebetulan," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Hmph, kalian hanyalah kura-kura bodoh, siapa yang lebih bodoh untuk mengenai serangan kalian?" ujar Luigi mantap.

JLEB!!

"……… tadi… aku kan kena…… huwa……… aku bodoooh!!" batin Hinata menangis.

"Oke! 2 lawan 2! Cukup adil bukan?" ujar Ten Ten.

Lalu Ten Ten dan Sai segera melompat turun.

"Mario, bersiap-siap untuk bertarung!" seru Luigi.

"Um… I… iya! Ta… tapi… bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata agak kebingungan campur panik.

"Haduuuh! Mario! Masa kau segitu pikunnya untuk melupakan caranya bertarung?" ujar Luigi tepat sasaran, "Begini, kau lompati saja kepala mereka!" ujar Luigi.

"EH?!" Hinata kaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nih, lihat!" ujar Luigi, "Woi! Kura-kura jelek! Maju sini!" ujar Luigi mengintimidasi lawannya.

"Grrr…"

Cerita berlanjut dan mereka memang terintimidasi, dan yang maju pertama adalah Ten Ten. Ia berusaha menyerang dengan cakarnya saat, Neji selaku Luigi melompat dan menginjak kepalanya.

"Au!!"

"Euh…" Hinata sweatdropped karena panik.

"Begitu!" ujar Luigi sambil _thumbs up_.

Kali ini Sai meju mendatangi Hinata.

"Kyaa… maafkan aku Sai-kun!! Tapi aku tidak boleh mati dalam game ini!" batin Hinata.

Lalu Hinata pun melompat dan berhasil menginjak kepala Sai dengan tepat.

_( A/N : Bayangin aja chibi Hinata melompat n' air matanya keluar kaya air mancur, hehe… )_

"Agh!! Gila… mereka memang kuat!" ujar Sai mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kita harus melaporkannya ke bos!" ujar Ten Ten.

"Hei! Mau kabur, ya!" seru Luigi kesal.

"Huh, kami harus undur diri dulu! Kalau ini berlanjut, kami pasti menang!" ujar Ten Ten yakin.

"Kalian beruntung, _sucker_!" ujar Sai.

Lalu Ten Ten dan Sai menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Bah… banyak membual mereka," ujar Luigi kesal.

"Um… ya…" ujar Hinata setuju.

TRING!! _Quest 3 complete!!_

Lalu seperti biasa, sebuah perkamen muncul lagi.

_Quest 4_

**Cari istana Bowser di Lembah Mistik dalam waktu 2 jam!**

"EEEEH!?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Huuhuuhuu…… bocah _emotionless_ itu tampangnya hancur banget!" ujar Kankurou sambil tertawa.

"Hn…"

"Dan anak cepol itu tidak kalah hancurnya," ujar Temari setuju.

"Tapi, kali ini si Hyuuga itu harus mencari istananya dalam 2 jam," ujar Kankurou.

CRING! _(SFX : sinar di samping Gaara)_

"Hyuuga yang mana?" tanya Gaara. Dia membalas pertanyaan Kankurou tadi.

"Jelas Hinata Hyuuga laah!"

"Bukannya Neji Hyuuga juga menemani Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Oke! Oke! Hinata Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga! Puas!!"

Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Temari _sweatdropped_ melihat perlakuan adik-adiknya, "Kurasa lembahnya sangat besar. Apa 2 jam cukup, ya?" ujar Temari.

"Lihat saja nanti," ujar Kankurou sambil menahan uapnya. –_maksudnya mau meng'uap'. Wkwkwk… _-

"Hm… memang g seru ya Cuma nungguin?" tanya Temari.

"sebenernya nonton juga seru sih," ujar Kankurou.

"Hmm…" Temari kembali berpikir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setelah 1 jam 38 menit 1 detik, sampai juga mereka di istana.

"Gile kau Mario! Tumben-tumbennya kamu mau cepet-cepet sampai? Padahal harusnya dari tempat tadi ke sini itu… hem… sekitar 4 jam baru sampai," ujar Luigi.

"Itulah intinya," ujar Hinata sambil ngos-ngosan.

"??"

_Quest 4 Compelete_!

_Quest 5_

**Masuk ke dalam istana, nanti akan muncul musuh lagi. Kalahkanlah!**

"Eeeeehh………?! Musuh lagi?!" batin Hinata kaget.

"Mario! Mario!"

Hinata kembali melamun.

"MARIO!!"

"Kyaaa!!"

"Ya olooh… Mario. Kamu bener-bener ga apa-apa?" tanya Luigi khawatir.

"E… e… iya…," ujar Hinata agak terbata. Jantungnya masih berdebar gara-gara dikagetkan tadi.

"Ckckck… ayo masuk," ajak Luigi.

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka melewati sebuah jembatan kayu yang sangat besar ke dalam istana yang terbuat dari batu. Eits… walau dari luar jelek, setelah masuk mereka kaget karena di dalamnya begitu mewah. Lantai berkarpet. Lampu dinding menerangi di mana-mana di tambah lampu _ballroom_ tergantung di atas. Selain itu, barang antik di mana-mana. Kiri kanan mereka. Semua penuh dengan barang-barang indah dan aneh. –_nah loh?_- Bahkan banyak perabotan yang dipajang berasal dari emas.

"Wow… coba aku bisa memiliki barang-barang ini…" ujar Luigi sampe ngiler.

"…"

Hinata kembali cekikikan. Belum pernah ia melihat Neji yang amat sangat _cool_ itu ngiler. Itu telah menghancurkan imagenya.

"Ehm…" Luigi akhirnya sadar kalau ia diperhatikan oleh Hinata, "EHEM… maksudku, ini adalah barang-barang rongsokan! Pasti dia curi semua ini," ujarnya menyangkal sambil menyeka liurnya.

"Hihihi… mungkin," ujar Hinata sambil terkikik.

"Kalian sudah datang, yah…"

"Siapa?!"

Hinata dan Luigi kaget, tapi yah… kaget biasa sih.

"Aniki, mereka itu hanya semut-semut kecil! Kasihan! Kenapa yang mulia menugaskan kita? Dia terlalu kejam," ujar suara yang lainnya.

"Bodoh! Itu artinya yang mulia percaya pada kita!" seru suara pertama.

"Eh! I… iya! Maafkan saya! Sungguh!" suara kedua tadi memohon maaf.

"Ayolah kalian. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan sekarang dan… dan… dan…"

"Seselesainya," suara dua melengkapi.

"Ya… ya… ya…" ujar suara tiga dengan malas.

"Apa-apaan?" batin Hinata.

Lalu akhirnya ketiga suara itu menunjukkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Wow… Chouji-kun, Lee-kun, dan… Ino-san…" batin Hinata.

Ketiganya, tentu saja, memiliki tempurung di punggung mereka, tapi berduri. Lalu mereka juga memakai sebuah topi berbentuk topi prajurit yang ada bulu-bulunya. Dan yang menjadi pembedanya adalah warna glove mereka. Ino biru, Chouji merah dan Lee hijau. –_typical :))_-

"Hmh… Mario dan Luigi. Kami terhormat bisa menjadi lawan kalian," ujar Ino sopan. Ia lah suara pertama tadi.

"Ha… ha-i…" jawab Hinata. Sopan juga.

"Woi! Mario! Ngapain dijawab?!" seru Luigi agak kesal.

"Aa… maaf…"

"Kekekeke… ternyata mereka memang semut-semut lemah," ujar Lee yang tadi adalah suara kedua.

"Hei, Lee! Lebih sopan sedikit!" bentak Ino.

"Ma… maaf aniki!"

"Aniki? Ma… masa… Ino-san berperan jadi laki-laki?!" batin Hinata agak kaget.

"Sudah kalian berdua… _less talk and more action_," ujar suara ketiga, yaitu Chouji. Tampaknya ia yang paling bijaksana dari yang lain.

"Wow… lawan kita ini selalu unik ya," ujar Luigi terang-terangan, "Banci, alis tebal, gendut."

"Eh… ah… Ne… um… Luigi-san…" Hinata agak panik. Bagaimana kalau Chouji bener-bener mirip yang asli. Hinata pernah melihatnya mengamuk sekali dan ia takut hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Ge… gendut?"

"Iya, kau kan memang gendut," ujar Luigi menjelaskan.

"Glek…"

"Ooh!!"

"A… aniki?!"

"…"

"Benar aku gendut?!" tanya Chouji.

"Yep," Luigi menjawab dengan nada tegas.

"Hahaha! Bagus! Aku menyukaimu! Silahkan lewat…" ujar Chouji dengan sukarela.

"WOT?!" Luigi bingung. Padahal dia bermaksud untuk menyindir.

Begitu juga Hinata. Akhirnya mereka diam di tempat dan _sweatdropped_.

"A… aniki?!" seru Lee kaget.

"… kalau itu niat Aniki, aku tidak akan melawan," ujar Ino.

"Grrr… Aniki! Sejak kapan aniki jadi lembek begitu?!" seru Lee.

"Diam kau. Kalau kau mau melawan mereka silahkan," ujar Chouji sambil mengambil snack yang ia simpan di tempurungnya.

"… khas Chouji-kun," batin Hinata.

"Oke! Aku tidak butuh bantuan aniki!" seru Lee kesal, "padahal ini adalah semangat masa muda!"

"… oke… oke… intinya hanya kau musunya, ya, Alis tebal?" ujar Luigi.

"Hmph! Alis tebal! Aku punya nama tauk! Namaku Kuraya!"

"Bahkan namamu sama anehnya," ujar Luigi geleng-geleng.

"Grrr!! KAU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA!"

"Oh, iya. Kenalannya telat. Aku Kurashi," ujar Chouji.

"Dan saya Ku…"

"ARGH! Ganggu mood aja!" seru Kuraya.

"Kuraya! Berani ya kamu menghina kakakmu!" seru Ino marah.

"Cih! Kurapi nii-san selalu saja seperti itu!" seru Kuraya.

"Hmph! Oke, karena kalian sudah tahu nama kami, kupikir aku akan menonton saja. semoga kalah adik kecil," ujar Ino sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hmph! Tidak akan!"

Lee, selaku Kuraya, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah tempurung berdurinya dan ia berputar seperti gasing dan menyerang Luigi. Luigi melompat untuk menghindarinya, tapi sayangnya kakinya tergores duri-duri yang ada di tempurung itu.

"Cis!"

Luigi terjatuh dan kakinya berdarah.

"Ne… Luigi-san!" seru Hinata panik.

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau tempurungnya berduri!" ujar Luigi sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau ingat… ugh… bunga yang tadi kita petik?" tanya Luigi.

"Um…"

**x- Flash Back -x**

"Hei, Mario!" panggil Luigi.

"Ap... apa? Kita harus cepat Luigi-san!" seru Hinata. Saat ini ia sedang mengejar waktu.

"Lihat bunga itu?" tanyanya pada Mario.

Sekuntum bunga berwarna jingga kemerahan ada di atas batu tinggi di depan mereka.

"Um, ya?"

"Bunga itu sangat jarang. Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk melawan kura-kura jelek itu nanti," ujar Luigi menjelaskan.

"Tapi… bagaimana cara mengambilnya? Tinggi sekali…" ujar Hinata.

"Hei! Jangan lupa! Kita berdua!" ujar Luigi.

"um…"

"Naiklah ke pundakku dan lompatlah sekuat tenagamu!" ujar Luigi memberi petunjuk.

"Baik… _ganbaruso_…" –_aku akan berjuang_- _**(A/N : Bener ga, ya? :p)**_

Lalu dengan perlahan Hinata menaiki pundak sepupunya yang kebetulan berperan sebagai Luigi. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Oooyy… cepetan…"

Lalu akhirnya Hinata melompat sekuat tenaganya. Tangannya terasa mati rasa tapi ia terus menggengam sesuatu yang ia dapatkan tadi dan terjatuh ke bawah. Pantat duluan. Ouch… :))

"Duh… duh… duh… akh! Neji… eh… Luigi-san! Maaf!!" seru Hinata yang tampak menindihi badan Luigi.

"Ahahaha…"

**-x Flashback opp x-**

"Iya!" Hinata mencari benda itu di sakunya, "Ini dia!" serunya.

"Makan!"

"Ma… makan?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kuraya berputar arah ke arah mereka.

"AWAS!!" seru Luigi mendorong Hinata menjauh.

"Kyaa!!"

"ARGH!!"

Serangan Kuraya mengenai Luigi.

"Neji nii-san!!" batin Hinata, "Aku harus kuat!"

Lalu Hinata tanpa ragu lagi, langsung memakan bunga itu daan…

CLING!! DHUARRR!!

Penampilannya berubah. Baju dan topinya menjadi putih dan ia merasa kekuatan mengumpul di tangannya.

"Uuh… arahkan tanganmu dan… teriak _Bang!_ Pada kura-kura… brengsek itu! Ugh…" seru Luigi.

"_Bang!!_"

Kekuatan mengumpul di tangan Hinata dan sebuah sinar berbentuk bola api muncul dari tangannya dan menghancurkan tempurung Kuraya.

"GLEK!! Ap… apa?!"

Walau tempurungnya hancur, ia masih melaju ke arah Hinata.

"Fokus… Hinata… fokus…….. SEKARANG!"

Hinata melompat dan menginjak Kuraya. Dan Kuraya langsung jatuh, K.O. Lihatlah, bahkan Hinata akan melupakan sopan santunnya pada orang lain kalau itu menyangkut orang yang penting baginya. ;)

"Fyuu… _nice jump, bro_!" ujar Luigi sambil _thumbs up_.

Hinata tersenyum pada Luigi dan segera berlari ke arah Luigi.

"Ini," ujar Hinata memberi Luigi sebuah bintang.

"I… ini!!"

Plok!

"YEAH! Aku kembali segar!" seru Luigi. Luka-lukanya lagsung sembuh seketika, "tapi darimana kau dapatkan bintang itu?" tanya Luigi.

"Dari Mushi-san!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Ia memberiku ini di istana tadi. Dia bilang ini dapat menyembuhkan separah apa pun luka itu," jelasnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia belum pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan sepupunya itu.

"Ooo…"

Plok… plok… plok…

"Ternyata kalian hebat juga bisa mengalahkan adik kami," ujar Ino sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Glek… aku lupa mereka masih ada," ujar Luigi.

"Tenang… aku tidak akan menyerang kalau aniki juga tidak," ujar Kurapi.

"Hn… sudah, cepet pergi," ujar Kurashi.

"Arigatou Kurashi-san!" ujar Hinata.

Hinata tidak buang waktu dan langsung menarik tangan Luigi yang agak kebingungan.

"Hei, aniki, apa aniki membelot?" tanya Kurapi.

"Tidak sih, Cuma jarang saja melihat orang sepertinya," ujar Kurashi.

"Hmm…"

Mario dan Luigi – para Hyuuga – berlari menuju ruangan utama yang tampaknya berada di lantai paling atas yaitu lantai 3.

TRING! Quest 5 Complete!!

Sebuah perkamen muncul dan disambarnya.

_Quest 6 – FINAL -_

**Kalahkan Bowser dan selamatkan Putri Peach!**

"Glek…"

Setelah melewati rintangan-rintangan, mereka sampai juga di ruang utama di mana Bowser berada dan juga Peach. Tapi, betapa kagetnya Hinata saat melihat siapa yang memerankan Bowser dan Peach.

Yep! Sasuke dan Naruto! Siapa yang siapa??

"Glek…" Hinata _blushing_ melihat Naruto dalam baju…. Baju… baju…………………

"Princess Peach! Kami akan menyelamatkanmu!" seru Luigi.

"Mario! Luigi!" seru sang putri.

Putri Peach aslinya manis, dan kali ini, dia juga manis! Yep, yang memerankannya adalah **Naruto**!! XD Rambutnya yang pirang sama dengan Putri Peach yang asli dan rambutnya di sini juga panjang –_pake wig dia_- Dan yang paling manis dari yang paling manis! Dia memakai gaun pesta warna pink dengan tiara tersemat di rambutnya! _Kawaiii_!!

Karena Naruto adalah Peach, maka tidak diragukan lagi, sekali lagi Sasuke jadi peran antagonisnya!! –_dibandem Sasuke_- Di punggungnya ada tempurung berduri dan cakarnya tajam. Pokoknya wow… Saat ini, ia menyekap Peach di sebuah ruang kaca yang bolong bagian atasnya. Mati ntar kalo g bernafas? Hehe…

"Grrr… ngapain kalian di sini lagi?" ujar Sasuke selaku Bowser.

"Tentu saja untuk mengalahkanmu dan merebut kembali Putri!" seru Luigi.

"Ya!" ujar Hinata mantap.

"Huh! Bisa apa kalian?" uajr Bowser galak.

"Uuh… iya ya, bunga ajaibnya sudah habis," ujar Luigi berpikir.

"Euh…" Hinata ikut bingung.

"Muahahahaha!! Lihat kan! Kalian tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku!" ujar Bowser sambil tertawa sinis.

"Urgh…"

"Mario! Ambil ini!" seru Peach sambil melempar sebuah benda kepada Mario.

Hinata kaget pada awalnya, tapi ia segera menangkapnya, _for Naruto's sake_, "I… ini?"

"Cepat gunakan itu untuk mengalahkannya, Mario!"

"Baik!"

Lalu ia menggenggam benda itu. Apa itu? Ternyata itu adalah sebuah jamur berwarna emas! Ia makan, untungnya tidak sekeras emas, dan…

BLAARRR!!

SUPER MARIO!! Sekarang penampilannya sudah benar-benar berbeda. Ia memakai sebuah mahkota emas di kepalanya, menggantikan topinya. Ia memakai sebuah jubah berwarna merah dan bajunya berwarna putih dihiasi warna emas dan merah. Sepatunya terasa ringan di kakinya dan ia merasa tenaganya begitu besar.

"Aku… merasa sangat kuat! Tunggulah Naruto-kun, aku akan menyelamatkanmu," batin Hinata yakin.

"Hrrr?! Apa-apaan ini!!"

"Hiiaaah!!"

BLAARR!! Sebuah bola api dari tangan Hinata keluar dan menghantam Bowser tepat di mukanya. Dan Bowser langsung jatuh begitu saja dan ia mengibarkan bendera putih. Weleeh…

"Hiah!"

Lalu Hinata menghancurkan ruangan kaca itu dengan hati-hati, supaya Peach, a.k.a. Naruto tidak terluka.

"Ayo, pulang, Na… ehm… putri Peach," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum plus mukanya bersemu merah.

"Aw… aku dilupain deh," ujar Luigi dengan lugunya.

"Terima kasih, Mario," ujar Peach.

Lalu ia mengecup pipi Hinata. JEDHUAR!! _( SFX : Gunung merapi mledak ) _BRUK! Hinata fainted dengan wajah merah tomat. Kebahagiaannya memancar. Luigi dan Peach hanya tertawa.

"Naruto-kun…………"

Quest 6 Complete! CONGRATULATION!!- _Part 2 END _-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N : Makasih banyak bagi yang sudah review XD Maap kelamaan ng-updatenya ehehe…

Btw, yang kemarin mau jadi OC biasa, a.k.a ga tetap, kalau bisa kasih ciri2 dong, ntar kalo nggak aku buat random aja yah? Ahahaha…

List yang pasti masuk OC biasa :

- _Sabaku no Kaoru_

-_ X - Tee_

- _kagurafuuko_

Pendaftaran jadi OC tidak tetap masih dibuka loh! Ayo! Ayo!

Yang mau!! :D

Untuk OC tetap! Telah terpilih! **Cherrie Fukaya** , **runaway-dobe **dan **Uchiha Yuki-chan** ! Milihnya nih pake undian juga. Jadi bener-bener adil loh!! X3 Kepada yang lain yang udah daftar, maap dan makasih yah! Kalian masih bisa jadi OC biasa kok X3

Para OC tetap mungkin akan muncul di chapter berikutnya :3 Untuk OC ga tetap, di mungkin chapter 5 yep! Ciao!! XD


	4. A World with Bad Luck

**A/N** : Huwaah! XD Makasih banyak kepada yang udah baca dan mau repiew!! X3 Yang ga repiew tapi baca juga makasih. Wkwkwkwk… Ok, ok. Memang ide yang lalu agak sedikit gila :)) Jamur dan kura2 :)) _But glad you all like it_ X3 Yang kali ini mungkin agak membosankan, alias ada penurunan kualitas humor, but… yah… R & R aja :) Ingat! Chapter yang panjang! Jangan bosan sebelum selesai membaca ya? Hehe…

**Desc.** : Semua Chara n' story yang akan datang milik para pemiliknya! ;) Tapi fict ini akan selalu menjadi milik saya untuk anda baca…

* * *

Fun at RolePlay World

**Part 3 : A World with Bad Luck**

Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini rumah Gaara malah sepi. Kenapa?? Yah, alasannya hanya 1, semua takut dibunuh Neji. Dan alasan kedua adalah, sejak keluar dari dunia itu, Hinata jadi suka senyam-senyum sendiri, apalagi waktu ngliatin Neji. Bisa ketawa sendiri dia, walau sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau jadi jamur begitu," ujar Kiba, wajahnya agak memerah.

"Tapi imut kok, Kiba-kun," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Kiba tambah memerah, "Bah…"

"DAN AKU! SIALAAN!! KENAPA AKU JADI PUTRINYA!! UDAH GITU AKU YANG DICULIK TEMEEE!!" Naruto teriak-teriak ga jelas.

"Bah… aku jadi peran antagonis 2 kali… udah gitu aneh-aneh…" ujar Sasuke geram.

"Bwahahaha… Nanti! Kalau kerjaan kalian udah selesai semua, kita bisa nonton rekaman-rekamannya kok," ujar Kankurou sambil tertawa.

Dan tidak bisa disembunyikan, bahwa Gaara juga tertawa kecil, walau ga begitu kelihatan dia tertawa, membuat yang lain agak merinding.

"_Ma… ma… _Ayo sekarang kalian tidur! Ntar besok malah kecapekan," ujar Temari.

"Ha-I!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Kankurou sambil melihat 1 per 1 wajah yang sudah duduk di kursi-kursi yang sudah tersedia.

Semua mengangguk.

"Oke, mari kita mu—"

"Tunggu dulu!" ujar Temari.

"Hm?" Kankurou bingung, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ehm… Untuk yang kali ini, kita coba untuk menaikkan tingkat kesulitannya yah?"

"Eeeh??"

"Cuma _Easy_ kok. Kemarin kan sudah _very easy_," ujar Temari.

"…"

"Ayolah! Masa shinobi dari Konoha pengecut begini?!" ujar Temari mengintimidasi.

"Oou! Ayo! Tidak mungkin aku akan menyerah!" ujar Naruto.

"Enak saja kau menghina kami seperti itu," ujar Sakura kesal.

"Hmph…"

"_Mendoksei_…"

"Huaahm…"

"Kurasa aku akan menikmatinya," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum(?).

"_Ma ne_… paling tidak ada tantangannya," ujar Ino.

"Cuma lebih mudah sedikit saja," ujar Ten Ten sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masa muda harus digunakan dengan baik!!" komentar Lee.

Selebihnya, -_Sasuke, Neji, Shino, DLL_- hanya diam saja, tapi dalam hati mengutuk-ngutuk.

"Beraninya mengejek shinobi dari Konoha…" batin Shino.

"Awas saja… Klan Uchiha tidak kenal rasa takut," batin Sasuke.

"Hmph… akan kutunjukkan klan Hyuuga bukan hanya nama sandangan saja…" batin Neji.

"Lihat aja ntar, aku minta makan yang banyaaak!!" batin Chouji.

"Dan juga aku putuskan untuk ikut bergabung," ujar Temari.

"EEH?!" yang lain kaget.

"Nee-san, bukannya kursinya cuma ada segini?" tanya Kankurou.

"… Kemarin salah satu asistenku menemukan kursi lainnya, dan kebetulan kursi itu ada 2," ujar Temari menjelaskan.

"Ah! Aku juga mau ikut," rengek Kankurou.

"Sori, tapi Gaara juga mau ikut," ujar Temari sambil nglirik ke arah adik berambut merahnya sambil nyengir.

"WHAT?!" Kankurou dan lainnya kaget semua.

"Tumben amat!" ujar Kankurou blak-blakan, lalu menerima pandangan membunuh dari adiknya.

"Bukannya kamu ga boleh pergi, tapi butuh orang yang berpengalaman untuk menjaga tempat ini," ujar Temari.

"Hmph… Tapi masa aku menjaga sendiri?!" protes Kankurou.

"Nah, untuk itulah kita masing-masing punya asisten pribadi," ujar Temari sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh… iya. Aku lupa…" ujar Kankurou sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Nah, **Cherrie**, ayo ke sini," ujar Temari.

"Ha-I!!"

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat kehitaman, sebahu, dengan bola mata biru lautnya muncul dari pintu masuk ruangan itu. Wajahnya cukup imut tapi tampak tegas. Tubuhnya tampak tegap dan ia memakai baju ninja seperti umumnya dan menyandang sebuah tas kecil di bahunya.

"Uwah… imut juga anak itu," batin Kiba.

"Wuah… gayanya keren nih," batin Sakura merasa tersaingi.

"Tampaknya ia orang yang baik," batin Naruto.

"Anda memanggil saya Temari-sama?" ujarnya dengan tampang serius, walau wajahnya memang tampak serius. –_GUBRAK!_-

"Iya, kamu jaga tempat ini sementara aku pergi, ya," ujar Temari.

Cherrie tampak kaget dan wajahnya merengut, "Apa?! Tugas saya masih banyak Temari-sama! Saya tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menjaga tempat seperti ini!" seru Cherrie langsung.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Temari kesal setengah mati.

"Apa katamu tadi?! Jangan membantahku!" ujar Temari kesal.

"Maaf Temari-sama, tapi saya benar-benar banyak tugas!" ujar Cherrie tegas.

"Kau boleh mengerjakannya nanti," ujar Temari menahan emosinya.

"Nanti kalau tidak tepat waktu, saya akan diomelin lagi," ujar Cherrie keras kepala.

"Oke, sekarang kau jaga saja! Aku akan memberimu perpanjangan waktu!" ujar Temari akhirnya.

"Serius?!"

"Iya… iya…" ujar Temari sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Cherrie sambil tersenyum.

"Whoa… aku tarik ucapanku tadi…" batin Naruto _sweatdropped_.

"Astaga… dia licik juga," batin Shikamaru _sweatdropped_ melihat Temari yang biasanya tegas itu dikalahkan asistennya sendiri.

"Kenalkan dirimu dulu," ujar Temari kesal.

"Ha-I! _Watashiwa Cherrie desu! Yorosuku ne!_" ujar Cherrie sopan.

"Do… Dozo… yorosku," jawab yang lain.

"Baiklah, Gaara, ayolah, panggil asistenmu," ujar Temari agak kesal.

"Hn… **Yuki**…" panggil Gaara agak ogah-ogahan.

"Ha… Ha-I!" ujar suara manis seseorang yang dipanggil dengan nama Yuki itu.

Seorang perempuan yang tampak berumur 20an memasuki ruangan itu. Rambutnya panjang. Tinggi badannya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak perempuan.

"Aa… ada apa… Gaara-sama?" tanya Yuki.

"Anak itu njiplak Hinata, ya?" bisik Naruto ke Neji yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sai, kayanya kamu ada lawan untuk mencetak rekor kulit terputih di dunia yah… cewek itu juga agak kulitnya agak putih gitu, tapi masih dalam tahap normal sih…" batin Sakura.

"Mau menyamai rambutku yang panjang rupanya?" batin Ino.

"Gila, tinggi banget… Untung ga lebih tinggi dari Gaara, walo kayanya sejajar sih… bisa _shock_ dia ntar. Ahahaha…" batin Naruto.

"Hn…"

"Yuki, aku butuh kamu untuk menggantikan aku menjaga tempat ini," ujar Gaara.

"Ha… Ha-I!"

"Hei, Gaara, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah! Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku," ujar Yuki, "Aku _Uchiha Yuki-chan_! _Yorosku ne_!" sapa Yuki, "Terima kasih sudah membantu Gaara-sama selama ini. Memang dia agak tidak becus ngurusin kerjaan sih," ujar Yuki blak-blakkan tanpa memperdulikan majikannya.

"Yuki…" Gaara memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Ah!! Maaf, Gaara-sama!!" seru Yuki tiba-tiba.

"Anak itu 'mengerikan' juga, berani sama Gaara gitu," ujar Sakura.

Tidak sedikit yang berpikiran begitu setelah melihat kejadian barusan.

"Habis kan kaku kalau Gaara-sama cemberut begitu terus," ujar Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Hn…"

"Memang hebat yang bisa jadi asistennya Gaara," gumam Naruto.

"Oke, oke, sekarang kursi itu di mana?" tanya Kankurou.

"Hmm…" Temari tersenyum lalu ia menyentikkan jarinya.

Ntah bagaimana cepat dan bagaimana mereka melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja dua kursi sudah ada di bagian ujung kanan dan ujung kiri. Shino dan Ten Ten yang kebetulan duduk di ujung kaget.

"Ba… bagaimana bisa??" ujar Ten Ten bingung.

"…??" seperti biasa Shino Cuma diam saja, tapi raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan, walau sayang ga kelihatan…

"Ya ampun… Baiklah, Temari, Gaara, cepat duduk, ini sudah terlambat dari jadwal nih," ujar Kankurou mengingatkan.

"Ha-i… ha-i…" ujar Temari.

"Cherrie Jaga yang baik ya," ujar Temari tegas.

"Iya, iya. Saya dengar kok Temari-sama," ujar Cherrie agak kesal.

"Perhatikan cara ngomongmu itu!" nasihat Temari.

"Ha-i… ha-i…"

"Dasar nenek-nenek pemarah," batin Cherrie.

Kankurou menghela nafas, "haa… Ya udah. Ayo cepet kita mulai saja, aku mulai bosan…" keluh Kankurou.

"Siap!!" seru yang lainnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar Kankurou sambil menekan tombol _switch on_-nya.

- RP WORLD TIME -

GUBRAK!!

"Haah?!" suara seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tampak kebingungan.

"Apaan nih??" batinnya bingung.

"Aku siapa…" ujar orang itu ling lung.

"……… AH!! Oh iya! Aku ini adalah calon Hokage masa depan! Masa aku lupa dengan diriku sendiri! Uzumaki Naruto! Mwahahahaha!!" Naruto tertawa-tertawa sendiri, kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Ah, tapi… sepertinya yang jadi karakter utama aku, ya?" gumamnya.

Ia lalu memperhatikan baju yang digunakannya. Bajunya berupa kaos berwarna putih dan ia menggunakan sebuah rompi biru tua sedada dengan bulatan emas yang menyerupai kancing, tapi besar, di rompinya. Celananya berwarna biru tua. Lalu ia mendengar suara bel. Ternyata ia menggunakan sebuah pita berwarna merah dengan sebuah lonceng kecil di pita itu, di lehernya. Saat ia melihat ke arah lebih bawah lehernya, ia melihat sebuah goresan 'XIII'.

"Apa maksudnya ini? XIII?" batin Naruto. "Wuow! Keren sekali benda ini!"

Naruto mengambil sebuah pistol dari kantong yang ada di kakinya. Pistol itu berwarna keperakan dengan emas. Juga ada sebuah goresan yang bertuliskan, 'XIII' di sisi kanan pistol itu. Di pistol itu juga ada untaian tali berwarna merah.

"Uwah! Bagaimana cara menggunakannya nih??"

TING!!

Sebuah lembaran perkamen muncul di depan Naruto. Naruto sempat kaget, tapi ia segera mengambil dan membacanya.

Quest 1 Temui Sven yang ada di bar

"He? Mencari Sven? Siapa dia? Dan…" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, "DI MANA AKU?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hmm… Apaan yah? Tadi ada tulisan **Black Cat **atau apa gitu di layar… kurasa tentang kucing karena ada 'cat'-nya. Tapi…" Kankurou melihat layar lebih seksama lagi. "Itu mah bukan kucing!" ujarnya.

"Kankurou-sama, apa Gaara-sama sudah muncul?" tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Kalau Temari-sama??" tanya Cherrie.

"Belom lah! Ini aja baru mulai dan Naruto yang jadi peran utamanya aja udah kebingungan seperti ini. Payah dia," ujar Kankurou geleng-geleng.

"Tapi kan tampangnya seperti kucing hilang," ujar Yuki melucu.

"Hmm… kalau dilihat-lihat… iya juga, ya…" ujar Kankurou.

"Yee!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aduuh! Sial! Aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana!" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat daerah sekitarnya.

Saat itu malam dan bintang-bintang menghiasi langit gelap itu. Seperti kegelapan, rumah-rumah yang ia lewati juga tampak tidak ada penghuninya, dan di bagian kiri jalan adalah sebuah laut. Sepertinya ia ada di dekat pelabuhan.

"Arrgh! Tanya siapa coba?!" ujar Naruto kesal.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sebuah alunan lagu yang berupa gumaman.

"Suara siapa itu? Indah…" batin Naruto.

Lalu ia berlari mencari sumber suara itu. Semakin lama ia semakin mendengarnya dengan jelas dan ia tahu ia sudah mendekati sumber suara itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah jalan buntu.

"Di mana?" batinnya sambil menoleh kiri dan kanan.

"Ah! _Kuro-neko_ san!" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar imut.

"Atas?" batin Naruto.

Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita berkimono turun dari atap.

"Itu?! Sakura-chan?!" batin Naruto kaget.

Akhirnya Sakura pun mendarat dan tersenyum manis, "Halo! Selamat malam!" ujarnya ceria.

"Ah… selamat malam," balas Naruto.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai _neko-_san?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan asal jawab, "er… sudah… eer…"

Sakura bisa membaca ekspresi Naruto, "Aduh! **Train Heartnet**! Kau lupa namaku?!" tanyanya agak kesal.

"Train? Itu namaku di 'sini' ya?" batin Naruto.

"Maaf, tampaknya begitu. Ehehehe…" Naruto nyengir.

"Yaah… aku **Minatsuki Saya** kau ingat?" ujar Sakura yang berperan sebagai Minatsuki Saya.

"Oh, iya! Saya! Sori aku lupa," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudahlah…" Tiba-tiba saja Saya merogoh ke arah saku yang ada di kimononya. Tampaknya disulam sendiri.

"Taraa!" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol berisi susu ke arah Naruto.

"Susu?"

"Yap!" ujar Saya lalu ia segera meneguknya sampai habis. "Huah! segarnya!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ukh… coba Sakura-chan tersenyum padaku seperti itu di hari-hari biasa," batin Naruto.

"Nah, neko-san, kamu sekarang mau ke mana?" tanya Saya tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Aku lupa nyari Sven!" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Temanmu itu, ya?" ujar Saya sambil tersenyum.

"I… iya. Bisa beritahu aku di mana bar… berada?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya ampun neko-san. Kamu ini benar-benar pelupa, ya?" ujar Saya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Cieeh!! Ternyata Sakura yang jadi pasangan Naruto!" ujar Yuki. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar berbeda kalau tidak di depan Gaara. –_author ngakak n' ditendang Yuki-chan_-

"Hm? Memangnya mereka itu pacaran?" tanya Cherrie.

"Ya, enggak sih, tapi kan cocok juga," ujar Yuki.

"Hee… Masa sih?" ujar Cherrie menimbang-nimbang.

"Astaga. Cewek garang itu bisa juga jadi cantik," gumam Kankurou. "_ma ne_… yang penting Naruto udah dapet arahnya sekarang," ujar Kankurou lega.

"Ya ampun… kalian tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku di sini menatapi layar… dasar Temari sama Gaara egois banget!" batin Kankurou mengutuk kakak dan adiknya.

"Itu Temari-sama!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Halo Annette-san," sapa Saya ramah.

"Oh… Saya, tumben sekali kau mampir," jawab ibu penjaga bar yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Annette itu.

"Itu kan Temari?!" batin Naruto kaget, "Fuh… memang cocok jadi ibu-ibu dia… hehe…" batin Naruto.

"Iya, aku mengantar Neko-san ke sini," ujar Saya sambil tersenyum.

"Te… terima kasih," ujar Naruto gugup.

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu ya, Neko-san!" ujar Saya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"O… ou…"

"Heh… Train, tumben sekali kau minta diantar pacarmu," ujar Annette, yang diperankan oleh Temari, sambil mengelap gelas bir.

"Eeh…?! Pacar?!" ujar Naruto kaget.

"He? Jadi bukan, ya?" ujar Annette santai.

"Hooh…"

"Susu seperti biasanya?" tanya Annette.

"Susu??" batin Naruto bingung.

"Yo! Train! Sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat ke sini!" ujar seorang pria berambut hijau.

"Hmh… dia sudah memanggilmu tuh…" ujar Annette.

"O… ou…"

"Apa dia yang bernama Sven itu?" batin Naruto bingung.

TING! _Quest 1 Complete!!_

"Whoa… kaget aku…" batin Naruto.

Quest 2

Setelah mendengar misi yang akan diberikan oleh klien, ikuti petunjuk Sven dan selesaikan misi itu! –_P.S. petunjuk tambahan akan muncul dengan sendirinya nanti_-

"Eeeh?! Kok gini sih?!" batin Naruto panik. "Memang seharusnya aku tidak terlalu bergaya untuk meminta tingkat _easy_… tapi ada petunjuk tambahan sih…" batin Naruto.

"Ooi! Train! Kau ngapain kok di sana terus!!" seru Sven mulai tidak sabaran.

"I… iya iya!" ujar Train mendatangi arah suara itu.

"Di… DIA?!"

Rambutnya memang hijau dan memang berbentuk spike, tapi yang memerankan Sven tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Buh… bwahahahaha…………………"

Tawa Naruto lepas. Bisa tidak membayangkan Sasuke yang tampangnya -_sok_- _cool_ itu jadi seperti bapak-bapak umur 30an. Tentu saja, Sven yang diperankan oleh Sasuke itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau? Ada yang salah dengan otakmu?" ujar Sven agak tersinggung.

"Ti… tidak… uhuhu… aku hanya… haha… mengingat sesuatu yang lucu. Lupakan saja, oke!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir, belum puas ketawa dia.

"Jangan kumat di depan klien… nanti klien kita takut nih," ujar Sven.

"He?"

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang ada di seberang Sven. Klien kali ini adalah seorang wanita yang tampak berusia setengah baya dan rambutnya berwarna ungu dikonde. Ia memakai sebuah baju bergaya Cina, warna merah, dengan motif bunga sakura dan celana panjang berwarna hijau.

"Ah! Itu Hinata!" batin Naruto, "Cantik sekali…" gumamnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sven yang menyadari itu segera menariknya, "Woi… sadar… dia ini klien kita," bisiknya, "Lagipula, kau sudah ada Saya kan?" tambahnya.

"Ap… Enak saja! Kau pikir aku memikirkan apa?!" seru Naruto malu.

"_Anou_…"

"Ah! Iya maaf. Train, ayo duduk. Silahkan jelaskan permintaan anda nona," ujar Sven ramah.

"Ugh… tumben-tumbennya aku melihat Sasuke baik sama cewe. Walau dia sedang memerankan suatu karakter lain, tapi… tetap saja aneh!" batin Naruto agak merasa jijik lalu duduk di sebelah Sven.

_(A/N : Apalagi kalian –yang sudah pernah nonton atau baca- tahu kan kalau Sven itu perayu wanita? Wakakakaka…)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ternyata yang merasa aneh bukan hanya Naruto saja, di laboratorium Suna…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" tawa Yuki menggelegar di sepanjang lorong lab bawah tanah itu.

"Wo… woi! Jangan kelewatan ketawanya!" ujar Kankurou panik.

Takutnya lab di bawah tanah ini akan hancur lebur karena tawa seorang Yuki. –_author dihajar Yuki_-

"Je… jelek sekali…" ujar Cherrie _sweatdropped_.

"Astaga… ini sudah terekam loh! Mwahahahaha!! Nama baik Uchiha bisa tercoreng!" ujar Kankurou bangga sendiri.

"Aku setuju," ujar Cherrie sambil nyengir.

"Eh, lihat! Lihat!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

CRING! Pintu bar itu terbuka kembali dan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tampak memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, **Eve**? Kau mencari Sven dan Train?" tanya Annette.

"Um…" Eve mengangguk.

Anak perempuan berambut pirang dan berwarna mata _amethys _itu berjalan ke arah meja Train, alias Naruto, dan Sven berada.

_(A/N : Amethys itu nama batu permata warna pink ketuaan. Kalau penulisan salah, tolong dibenarkan ya :)p)_

"Sven…"

Sven berbalik mendapati Eve di sebelahnya.

"Ah! Eve! Ayo duduk!" ujar Sven, "Kami sedang mendengarkan informasi dari klien kami," bisik Sven.

"Itu! Ino! Tapi… kok kayanya dia mengecil?" batin Naruto kebingungan.

Yap, yang berdiri di depan Naruto sekarang adalah Ino versi kecil dulu. Rambutnya terurai dan warna bola matanya berubah. Ino yang sekarang ini adalah pemeran Eve.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Loh?! Kok begini jadinya??" ujar Kankurou kaget.

"Ah! Maaf! Terpencet!" ujar Yuki.

"APA?!"

Kankurou langsung berbalik, mendapati Yuki berada di dekat kontrol panel pengendali di sebelahnya.

"Kau pencet apa?!" tanya Shiro kaget juga.

"Gomenasaaai!!" Yuki memohon maaf dengan wajah memelas.

"Sudahlah, tapi, kau pencet apa?" tanya Kankurou.

"Ini …" ujar Yuki sambil menunjukkan sebuah tombol merah.

"Ah… ini… tombol pengacak umur," ujar Kankurou menjelaskan.

"Haaah? Pengacak umur?" tanya Shiro bingung.

"Jadi, dengan tombol ini, pemain dalam RPG world bisa menjadi anak kecil atau versi dewasa, tua, dan seterusnya," ujar Kankurou, "Tapi tidak kusangka tombol itu benar-benar berfungsi…" gumamnya.

"Uwaah… pantes saja Sasuke-san tadi terlihat tua," ujar Yuki.

"Bukannya memang tampangnya kelihatan tua?" ujar Shiro blak-blakkan.

"Untung bocah itu tidak mendengarnya, kalau ia mendengarnya, bisa dibunuh anak ini…" batin Kankurou _sweatdropped_.

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya Cherrie.

"Ini… Tombol penyesuai ciri-ciri karakter dalam RPG. Jadi kalau kita masuk ke RPG dan berperan, kita bisa mirip dengan karakter yang ia mainkan. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kankurou bingung setelah menjelaskan.

"Eer… Ehehe… tadi aku iseng memencetnya," ujar Cherrie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa?! Dasar kamu! Nanti aku laporkan Temari baru tahu rasa kamu!" ujar Kankurou kesal.

"Jangan dong, tapi kan jadi menarik. Ehehehe…" ujar Cherrie sambil nyengir, "Sasuke-san dengan rambut hijau dan Ino-san yang berubah menjadi kecil."

"Benar juga sih…" ujar Kankurou setuju.

Yuki mengangguk, "Tapi mereka akan kembali seperti semula kan?" tanya Yuki khawatir.

"Tentu saja," ujar Kankurou yakin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ada apa ini?? Sudahlah, yang penting aku ikutin aja alurnya," batin Naruto.

"Maaf daritadi kami menyela nona. Silahkan. Dan siapa nama anda?" ujar Sven ramah.

"Um… baik. Namaku **Lucrechia**. Panggil saja, _Chia_. Aku ingin kalian menjadikan orang ini sebagai target kalian berikutnya," ujar Chia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

"Hm…"

Sven, Train dan Eve mengamati foto itu dengan baik. Seorang pria berambut panjang dan berkumis tebal dan tampangnya seperti orang berusia 50 tahun.

"Ia adalah seorang pembunuh dan pencuri yang saat ini sedang dikejar-kejar polisi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini polisi kehilangan jejaknya, tapi, akhirnya jaringan informasiku memberitahu, bahwa ia telah melakukan operasi plastik," ujar Chia.

"He? Jadi… Chia-san, bagaimana kami dapat menemukannya?" tanya Naruto.

Chia mengeluarkan selembar foto lagi dari kantong celananya, "Ini," uajrnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto.

"Astaga… Walau terlihat berbeda… ini Shikamaru…" batin Naruto.

"Begitukah… tapi apa ada alasan khusus kenapa kau ingin kami 'menghapusnya dari dunia' ini?" tanya Sven.

Chia menunduk dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan marah, "Orang itu… telah membunuh ayahku saat ia pulang dari bekerja," ujarnya pelan.

"…"

Semua hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, kami akan terima pekerjaan ini," ujar Sven langsung.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengecek berita di koran untuk mengetahui penangkapannya yah!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chia sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ya. Dan namaku Sven," ujar Sven sambil tersenyum ramah, "Dan dia Train," tambahnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi… Sven-san, kita harus ke mana nih?" tanya Naruto.

Sven langsung berhenti dan begitu juga Eve.

"San?! Kau memanggilku apa?! Hentikan Train, itu membuatku merinding…" ujar Sven _sweatdropped_.

"Ups… salah…" batin Naruto.

"Yah… sesekali aku memanggilmu begitu tidak masalahkan? Sven?" ujar Naruto memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Dasar kau," ujar Sven sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sven, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Eve.

"Menurut informasi, dia ada di daerah ini," ujar Sven sambil melihat daerah sekelilingnya.

Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah pelabuhan yang jauh dari kota.

"Kalau tidak salah ingat… ini pelabuhan di mana aku bertemu Sakura… Saya, kemarin," batin Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Ah! Neko-san!!"

"He?"

Tiba-tiba saja Saya muncul di depannya, "Yappo!" sapanya.

"Sa… Saya-san," ujar Naruto terbata.

"… Apa kita mengganggu?" tanya Eve.

"Er… siapa tadi? Ah… tidak kok Eve-chan!" ujar Naruto panik.

"Benar kan Sven? Kita mengganggu," ujar Eve langsung menarik baju Sven pergi.

"Ya ampun Train, kok kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chan'?!" bisik Sven pada Naruto sebelum ia ditarik pergi ke pinggir laut.

"Aduuh… salah lagi!!" batin Naruto panik.

TING!

Sebuah kertas kecil muncul di depan Naruto dan ia mengambilnya.

_Petunjuk tambahan_: Train memanggil Eve dengan sebutan _hime_.

"Sialan! Kenapa tidak daritadi?!" umpat Naruto dalam batinnya.

"Kau sedang bekerja, ya?" tanya Saya.

"I… iya," ujar Naruto.

"Oh… maaf aku mengganggu," ujar Saya.

"Tidak kok…"

"Hmm… tapi sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku juga ada tugas," ujar Saya sambil melambai pada Naruto. "Kita bertemu di sini besok yah!"

"O… ou…"

Sementara itu, Sven dan Eve…

"Ah… pancinganku ditarik," ujar Eve sambil memegangi pancingannya.

"Ah! Benarkah! Kemarikan Eve," ujar Sven semangat.

"Ini," ujar Eve sambil menyerahkan pancingannya.

"Ooou!! Kita bisa menghemat uang untuk makan malam!!" ujar Sven sambil berusaha menarik pancingannya dan membuat Eve _sweatdropped_.

Kembali di tempat Train.

"Duh… tadi Sas… err… Sven ke mana ya?" ujar Naruto bingung.

"Ah! Ternyata kau Train!"

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita di depannya… um… wanita?

"?? Astaga… itu kan… NEJI?!" batin Naruto. "OMG!!"

"Hm? Kenapa kau Train? Terpesona denganku?" canda Neji.

"Hoeeekh……" batin Naruto.

"Um… tidak kok… err… siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iih… kejamnya kau melupakanku secepat itu," ujar Neji kecewa, "Aku _Rins_! **Rinslet Walker**! Jangan berani lupa Train Heartnet!" ujarnya.

Neji, sebagai Rinslet Walker. Rambutnya dikonde. Ia menggunakan sebuah kaos dan sebuah jaket berbulu berwarna ungu tua. Ia menggunakan rok mini dan untungnya, stoking berwarna hitam. –_author dihajar Neji_-

"Penampilannya mengerikan…" batin Naruto. Sepertinya yang di Lab Suna juga merasa seperti itu, tapi ada juga yang tertawa melihatnya seperti itu. –_tidak usah dijelaskan siapa, yang pasti ada :))_-

"O… oke Rins. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kamu yang sedang apa di sini? Aku sedang bertugas nih," ujar Rins.

"Hee… aku juga sedang bertugas nih," balas Naruto.

"… biar kutebak, kau mencari pria ini?" tanya Rins sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto yang sama yang ditunjukkan Chia tadi.

"Benar! Bagaimana kau tahu?" ujar Naruto polos.

"Aku ini pencuri profesional tahu. Tentu saja aku selalu mengikuti berita," ujar Rins.

"Hmm… begitu. Oke, sebaiknya aku kembali ke Sven dan Eve," ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu. Kalau targetmu dia, aku ikut," ujar Rins sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kalau Rins yang asli, pasti mempesona, tapi, ini Neji. Entah bagaimana membayangkannya. –_author ngakak n' dihajar Neji_-

"Uh… silahkan saja…" ujar Naruto agak tidak enak.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ikh… Agak mengerikan…" ujar Cherrie _sweatdropped_.

"Cantik loh!" ujar Yuki.

"Iya sih…" Kankurou mengakuinya, "Tapi tetap saja hal ini tidak benar," ujarnya sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"Iya nih… RPGnya kok kacau begini, ya?" tanya Cherrie.

"Iya nih! Karakternya hancur!" ujar Yuki.

Kankurou langsung berbalik menghadap kedua perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya, "SALAH SIAPA?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kenapa sih kau dapat barang sampah terus?" tanya Eve.

"Berisik ah," ujar Sven _sweatdropped_.

Di belakangnya tumpukan sampah, dari boot lama sampai radio rusak ia berhasil pancing.

"Oi, Sven."

Sven berbalik, "Oh… Train dan… Rins," ujar Sven.

"Hei! Jangan dingin begitu dong," ujar Rins.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sven.

"Bertugas dong!" ujar Rins.

"Bah…"

TING!

"He?"

Petunjuk Tambahan : Tanya pada Sven, "Hari ini kita makan apa?"

"Apaan nih?!" batin Naruto bingung.

Walau bingung, ia ikuti saja petunjuk itu.

"Oi, Sven. Hari ini kita makan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah? Ini," ujar Sven dengan tampang tidak meyakinkan dan menunjukkan seekor ikan.

"Hee?? Kau serius?!" ujar Naruto kecewa, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih enak.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sekarang sudah malam, apa kita mulai bergerak saja?" tanya Sven.

"Aku setuju," ujar Rins.

"Ayo."

Keempat orang itu, Naruto, _as_ Train, Sven, Eve dan Rins berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan, memeriksa berbagai daerah di pelabuhan itu. Di tempat itu terdapat banyak gudang-gudang yang kosong. Tentunya tempat-tempat itu sangat cocok untuk persembunyian para pencuri-pencuri atau perkumpulan geng buruk.

"Hii… tempat ini menyeramkan," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Haa?? Train? Yang bener aja? Tumben. Bukannya jadi _stray cat_ malah jadi _scardy cat_?!" sindir Sven.

"_Scardy cat_ itu apa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung, maklum, di akademi dulu nilainya paling rendah, apalagi soal bahasa.

"Astaga… jelas saja KUCING PENAKUT!! Kau mengerti?!" ujar Sven tidak sabaran.

"Huh!!" Naruto merengut.

"Sssh!! Jangan berisik! Nanti bisa ketahuan!" ujar Rins.

"Ah, sori," ujar Train dan Sven.

"Lihat. Itu orangnya," ujar Eve.

"Ha?"

Mereka mengintip dari balik tembok dan melihat orang yang sama dengan foto itu sedang mabuk-mabuk kan dengan kedua temannya.

"Itu Shikamaru!" batin Naruto, "Dan juga Shino dan Sai!"

"Hik… Hei, _dude_, bewnarkah kaw baruw swaja… hik… membwunuh orang lagwi? Hik…" ujar Sai sambil cegukan.

"Heh! Itwu… hik… Mudwah sekalii… hik…" ujar Shikamaru sambil kembali meminum minuman kerasnya.

"Syiapwa kaliw imii??" tanya Shino. –_wow!_-

"Hik! Kalu tidwak salaah… hik! Seorang… bwapak-bwapak… hik!" ujar Shikamaru. "Akwu memwinta uangnya sii… ia membwewikannya. Twapi… saat akuw memwinta jwam tangannya, ia mwenolak. Jadi… hik! Kubwunuh swaja… huhuhu…" jelas Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan jam tangan yang ia curi dari orang yang ia bunuh tadi.

"Astaga… ternyata memang benar dia yang pembunuhnya ya?" ujar Naruto.

"_You bet_! Memang dia," ujar Rins.

"Kalau begitu, kita habisi saja, ya?" tanya Sven.

"Aku mau melakukannya!" ujar Eve langsung.

"Ekh! Aku juga mau… hime!" ujar Naruto.

Eve tampak sedikit terkejut, "… baiklah, kali ini kau boleh melakukannya," ujar Eve.

Kali ini Sven yang terkejut, "Benarkah Eve? Padahal biasanya kamu sangat ingin melakukan tugas ini," ujar Sven.

"Kali ini tidak apa," ujar Eve sambil menunduk.

"Hehe, thanks hime!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, cepat lakukan tugasmu!" ujar Rins, "Tapi jangan dibunuh. Sekarat saja deh," ujar Rins menawar.

"Segera!"

TING!

Petunjuk Tambahan : Train selalu menggertak lawannya dulu sebelum bertindak. P.S. Selalu tersenyum juga.

Lalu Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyiapkan pistolnya. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap keren, tapi malah terlihat sedikit konyol. Yah.. pokoknya paling tidak ia sudah bisa menggunakan pistol itu.

"Hei, kalian!" seru Naruto, membuat ketiga orang di depannya kaget dan melihat ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah sekarang, atau kalian akan merasakan kesakitan dari peluru di dalam pistol ini," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Huapwaaa?? Kaw pwikiirr… Kawu… hik! Bwisa mengwawahkan kwitaa??" ujar Shikamaru dengan mabuk.

"Aku hitung saja, ya," ujar Naruto.

"Sweraaang!!"

"3…"

Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino mengeluarkan pisau kecil mereka.

"2…"

Mereka bertiga berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

"1…"

Mereka bertiga langsung menerkam ke arah Naruto.

"DOR!!"

Naruto menembakkan sebuah peluru ke atas, membuat ketiga orang itu kehilangan konsentrasi mereka pada target mereka, yaitu Naruto, a.k.a. Train. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah kehilangan target mereka.

"Ap… APA?!"

"Kwe mwana dia… hik! Pergi?!" ujar Shino kaget.

Naruto, tentu saja masih mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang shinobi sebelum berperan di RPG ini. Dengan cepat ia memukul tengkuk-tengkuk para penjahat itu dengan pistolnya.

"Bingo!" ujar Naruto. "Pekerjaan selesai."

TING! Quest 2 Completed!Quest 3

**Ambil jam tangan itu dan serahkan pada sang klien. Klien berada di bar.**

"Kerja bagus, Train," ujar Rins.

Lalu yang lain keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil ini," ujar Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah jam tangan yang ada di saku Shikamaru. "Kurasa ini milik Chia," ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sven.

"Waduh! Aku ga bisa bilang kalau ini misi…" batin Naruto panik.

"Ya… yaah… hanya perasaanku saja," ujar Naruto agak terbata.

"Masa sih?" tanya Eve.

"Sudahlah Hime! Lagian tugas kita sudah selesai kan?" ujar Naruto, "Nah, Rins. Aku sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan hadiahnya, jadi kau saja yang bawa mereka, ya?" ujar Naruto.

"APA?! Train! Apa kau bodoh!? Lalu kita makan apa?!" seru Sven kaget.

"Err… Kalau begitu, kami dibagi sedikit ya, hadiahnya," ujar Naruto memohon.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula kau yang mengalahkan mereka," ujar Rins sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sekali lagi, "Hoeeekkk……" Naruto muntah dalam batinnya. Ingat, yang memerankan Rins adalah Neji.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" ujar Naruto sambil melambai pada yang lain.

"O… oi!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dasar. Kau jangan cuma memikirkan makan dan tidak memikirkan uangnya," ujar Sven agak kesal.

"Huuh… kan aku mau pergi," ujar Naruto.

"Hmm… memang benar ini orangnya," ujar seorang petugas polisi.

"Waah… ada Lee dan Chouji," batin Naruto.

"Ya. Memang dia," ujar seorang petugas polisi lainnya yang diperankan oleh Chouji.

"Aku akan lapor pada ketua," ujar Lee.

"Tidak perlu. Ada apa?" tanya seorang petugas lainnya.

"Ah! Ketua!" seru Lee.

"Wuaah! Gaara!" batin Naruto.

Gaara, Chouji dan Lee memakai seragam polisi lengkap dan memakai lencana. Khusus untuk Gaara, tentu saja _badge_nya lebih banyak karena ia adalah ketua kepolisian setempat.

"Mereka telah menyerahkan orang-orang buruan ini," lapor Chouji.

"Yah… berikan saja uang hadiahnya," ujar Gaara pendek.

"Baik!" ujar Lee.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Silahkan," ujar Lee sambil memberikan sekantong uang pada Rins.

"Berat juga," batin Rins.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ini bagianmu," ujar Rins.

"Oh… oke. Eve, tolong kau simpan, ya," ujar Sven.

"Ou."

"Haaa… tampaknya aku akan mencari buruan lain lagi!" ujar Rins.

"Aku sudah boleh pergi kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ms. Rinslet!!"

Rins langsung merinding saat ia dipeluk dari belakang, "Hik! **Janus**?!"

"Kiba?!" batin Naruto kaget.

"Ke manakah Rinslet-ku ingin pergi?" ujar Janus.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan menjauh dariku!!" seru Rins.

"Aaw… Ms. Rinslet kok jadi dingin begitu?" ujar Janus sambil nyengir.

"Kurasa ini saat yang baik untuk pergi," bisik Sven.

"Setuju…"

"Bye-bye Rins!!" seru Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"… _otousan_…"

"Jangan sedih terus, ya. Pasti ayahmu bahagia di atas sana," ujar teman Chia.

"Um… makasih **Lin**!" ujar Chia.

"Er… Chia-saan!!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan.

"!"

Chia dan temannya yang dipanggil Lin berbalik dan mendapati Naruto sebagai Train berlari ke arah mereka.

"Wah… ada Ten Ten," batin Naruto saat melihat perempuan dengan rambut bercepol dua, khas Ten Ten.

"Ada apa Train-san?" tanya Chia.

"I… Ini milikmu kan?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan jam tangannya.

Chia terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes, "Ini… jam tangan hadiahku untuk _otousan_…" ujarnya lirih.

"Wah! Jangan nangis Chia-san!" ujar Naruto panik.

"Chia, jangan nangis terus dong," bujuk Lin.

"Maaf… dan… terima kasih Train-san," ujar Chia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ugh… manisnya…" batin Naruto.

TING!

Quest 3 Completed! CONGRATULATION!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Selamat datang kembali!" sambut Yuki.

"Untung kalian bisa selamat," ujar Cherrie.

"Uwah… capeknya…" ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya beradu pandang dengan Hinata. Ia merasakan wajahnya memerah lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Ugh… dia manis sekali tadi," batin Naruto malu.

"APA INI?!" seru seseorang dari mereka dengan lantang, membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada'nya'.

"RAMBUTKU JADI BERWARNA HIJAU?!"

Yap, dia Sasuke yang memerankan Sven, dengan rambut hijaunya…

_-Part 3 END-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Fuaaah!! Selese juga!! Chapter terpanjang sepanjang ini, ehehehe… Gimana menurut kalian semua? :D Kayanya memang ada penurunan kualitas humor karena di sini tentang _action_ gitu deh XD Di adaptasi dari anime '**Black Cat**' :) Untuk _Yuki _dan _Cherrie_, maap yah kalau pendeskripsian dan sifat kalian agak kurang pas -.-' Trus, Cherrie-san, maap yah karena tidak bisa jadi asistennya Gaara. Asistennya Temari ga apa kan? :)

Untuk _runaway-dobe_, kamu muncul di chapter depan yah! XD Maaf loh karena di-delay _launching_ OC anda ;) Kasih review yah! Karakter OC akan muncul di chapter depan! Saksikan terus!! XD

**List OC**

1. Sabaku No Kaoru

2. X-Tee

3. kagurafuuko _(Ehm… fujoshi itu apa ya?)_

4. Aika-chan126

5. Rin Kajuji

6. phillip william-wammy

7. Sora Echizen

8. DarkerThanDarkness _(Lain kali daftar OC di fict yang buka lowongan OC dong --a tpi thx X) )_

Dalam list _(belum pasti)_

- cweeniez.narsis : Bisa kasih deskripsi?

- KaORU : 'Aku' apa? Ga dong saya. Ahaha…

_Lamaran OC masih dibuka loh!!_

Oh, iya, para OC, kalau bisa menentukan nama panggilan yah. Biar gak terlalu aneh. Ehehe… Thanks buat semua yang sudah review! Saya akan buat OC sebaik mungkin! X) Saran dan Kritik yah semua!! XD _Doumoo_!!


End file.
